The 12 Days of Christmas Rhyming ON HIATUS SORRY!
by Sarahsota
Summary: Sonny has relatives over for the holidays, and I mean alot of them. Chad stays home for the holidays and spends some time with Sonny. The Twelve Days of Chistmas items end up ryming with small gifts Chad gives Sonny. EXTREME CHANNY FLUFF! Bad summery...
1. A Convo and Green Tea

_**Hey, so this Fanfiction will be about the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" although I will rhyme the words with different ones that would fit in. So each of these things, Chad will give her. So it's a very Channy story, this is a very slow start, but it is a way to start everything. So, if you remember the song, the beginning would be,**_

_**On The First Day of Christmas my true Love Gave to me, a Partridge in a Pear Tree,**_

_**So I did,**_

_**On The First Day of Christmas my true Love Gave to me, a convo and a Green Tea**_

_**Get it?**_

_**Anyways, you may think this sounds like Zillions Challenge, truth is, I have pre-written this story, and as I was on about the 5th or 6th chapter, out came her challenge, and since her challenge had some guidelines my story didn't meet, I decided to just keep going with it. Zillions challenge and story's are great you should go check them out! I think it is funny that we almost both had the same idea LOL. Great minds think alike huh?**_

_**By the way the random parts about The Outsiders is only in this chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or The Outsiders.**_

First day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me, a Convo and a Green Tea

I was so happy. It was the 19th of December, and we got a 12 day holiday from shooting. We had already wrapped up the holiday specials and the New Years skits. Some of my family members are going to come up from Wisconsin, they were happy, because down their it was buried in deep snow and we only had a little bit of frost. Well, that's Hollywood for you.

Tawni was going skiing with her dad in the alps.

Zora, was actually shooting a movie. How sad is that? Working around Christmas. She says she doesn't like Christmas though so I guess that's okay.

Grady was spending Christmas going around to many different people's house's. See, his parents on his mother's side was divorced, and wanted them to come to each of their houses, despite the fact the two grandparents didn't want to be in the same room as each other, and on his fathers side, same deal. It was like the movie Four Christmases although I doubt his families are that bad.

Nico had the same deal I had, abnormal amounts of family members coming to his house. Although he had multiple houses and I think they were meeting in the one he has in Toronto. The rich guy had done a couple movie's before So Random!...he was a pretty cute kid when he was younger.

Chad, well I didn't care what he was doing or where he was going.

Anyways, I tied up my scarf and headed out side in my nice warm blue coat. It was really mild outside sadly, there wasn't much point to this coat at all. Itt was rainy, and I think I saw a little bit of slush on the ground...that's a first. My mother was out somewhere, between the fact she would have to buy a lot of groceries and she still had work, I probably wouldn't see her much. I slowly strode down the road, wishing it was lightly snowing and it was at a cold temperature. A car sped by and hit a puddle of water and the possible bit of slush, and it splashed me. The car immediately stopped and out came a small tiny women with a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh my! Young lady I am so sorry! I think I have a blanket packed in one of these bags hold on a moment," she ran to the back of her van and started opening up the back,

"No no, its fine, I can walk back to the studio and get some warm clothes." I smiled. She was obviously in a hurry, and she smiled, closing her trunk and running to the front of the van. I walked back to the studio and ran inside. No one would be here by now, once it's a holiday everyone flees. I ran quickly into my change room and hopped into my shower. As soon as I finished cleaning up a quickly put on some dry clothes and again, began my walk back home. I realised that my hair was wet, but I guess since it started to rain that if someone asked it would be my excuse. I put up my umbrella and began to walk a little faster, not wanting to get socked. Now the rain was really picking up.

"Sure weather lady, it will be a sunny day mmhmm remind me not to listen to your forecast anymore," I mumbled under my breath. I kept walking until I saw a blue convertible behind me, the top up of course, and Chad Dylan Cooper driving. He pulled up beside me.

"Hey Sonnay!" he said with an over exaggerated smile.

"What do you want Chad.,"

"Need a ride? It's raining pretty hard and that umbrella is going to fly out of your hand,"

"No way Chad, I don't need a ride from you of all people,"

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, a little bit of hurt in his eyes, but it wasn't really evident. I continued walking, and he was still slowly driving behind. A car quickly sped by yet again and splashed me, although this person didn't stop and offer me a blanket, which I wanted really badly at this moment. I heard loud laughter from the car Chad was in, and my hands balled into fists. What did I do? I didn't break a mirror, I have stayed away from black cats, and I even read my horoscope and took its advice 'stay away from cafeteria food'. I didn't really have to give up much for that one, but what was with all this bad luck?

"See, this wouldn't have happened if you got in the car,"

"Fine Chad, you can give me a ride."

"Oh, now you think I'm still going to give you a ride. The first time, I was being nice, but now you act as if your doing me a favour,"

"Aw, come on Chad,"

"Your going to have to beg,"

"Chad, you're the best guy in the entire world. Zac Efron got nothing on you." I said through clenched teeth. NOT TRUE NOT TRUE! Okay, maybe it was, but no one had to know that.

"Hmmm…okay, I guess that'll do…hop in…"

"Won't I get your car wet?" I pointed out.

"Not when I have a water repellent seat cover," he smiled and placed it over the seat beside his. I quickly got in, completely drenched. He grabbed a towel out of his back seat and handed it to me. I wondered why exactly he had a towel in his back seat. I guess he could read the assumptions through my face,

"Sonny, its Cali, I do go to the beach. Its nothing like that," I kind of smiled with relief and he chuckled, "do you wan't some star bucks? You look really cold and wet and should probably get something warm,"

"Okay." I smiled. He drove into the nearest Star Bucks and got inside. We sat at a table for two and he asked me what I wanted.

"Whatever your getting." I said shrugging. I was expecting him to get some really fancy type mocha thing, but he came back with two green tea's.

"Green Tea? Really Chad, Green Tea?" I smirked.

"You don't like it? I can get you something else… jeez your picky," he said.

"No no, I do, its just, what a simple beverage for Chad Dylan Cooper," I smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Not everything needs to be complicated Munroe,"

"Well everything's complicated with you,"

"What? No!" he pleaded. I wasn't in a mood for a fight.

"I'm just saying, you change your mind a lot, and say the wrong thing then cover it up…your just officially complicated," he smiled.

"Do you like me being complicated?" he quizzed with a smirk.

"Well if you remember, when you were eaves-dropping on me talking to James, I said that you were complicated, and then scowled,"

"Well, if you remember, you would know I was never eaves-dropping on your conversation about how uncomplicated James was. That guy turned out to be good didn't he?"

"I never said anything about James saying he was uncomplicated,"

"Uh, um, well…"

"Don't stutter, jeez since you were so nice to me I'll be nice and change the topic. What are you doing for Christmas? I kind of wish it snowed more during Christmas here, I wouldn't have been splashed would I?"

"Oh, well, my family doesn't like making a big deal out of Christmas so we just stay at home and have a small little thing. My eldest sister…"

"You have a sister?"

"Oh, yeah, two. My sister Leah is older then me…18, then my other sister, Shelia is actually my twin."

"Oh, well that's cool. I have one brother but he lives with my dad. See when my mother and I moved out to Hollywood, we decided we didn't want him growing up in Hollywood, so we decided that he should stay back and my dad stayed with him."

"Oh, are your parents divorced?" he asked with curiosity.

"No! Of course not! They didn't want me coming to Hollywood alone so it just kind of shook things up a bit. We are still a happy family." I smiled. It was true. Everyone thought that my parents had divorced, and each time I had to explain, I felt guilty.

"Hah," Chad said silently.

"What's so funny?"

"We are actually having a civilized conversation with no fighting,"

"Yeah, well that's a first,"

"Consider it and early gift I have given you,"

"Why is talking to you such a gift may I ask?"

"Well, I am Chad Dylan Cooper aren't I?" he said popping his collar.

"Omigosh Chad I can't believe I'm talking to you!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Sonny, no fighting, you'll ruin my gift. Without that then my gift is technically that Green Tea, which only cost me 3 dollars so you'll make me feel cheap, and Chad Dylan Cooper, definatly, is not cheap!"

"Okay then Chad, well I think I should get home, think you can give me a ride? My mom doesn't like me walking alone when its dark. She actually doesn't like me walking alone at all,"

"Sure," Chad shrugged.

** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

We arrived in front of my house and I smiled.

"Thanks Chad," I said, I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow too, but I didn't know how to say it without sounding…like I liked him. Which I didn't.

"So, um, yeah this was…fun,"

"Mhmm…" I was holding onto the car door handle.

"So…since we both agree this was fun…"

"Maybe we should…"

"Do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, well you have my number, uh call me tomorrow,"

"'Kay," I was about to leave, but then I quickly hugged him.

"Thanks, for the ride,"

"No problem," he said, scratching the back of his neck. I waved and ran inside. Why, exactly, was I tingling from the hug? Its not like he was more then a friend…I hated him…right? I contemplated this as I yelled,

"I'm home!" Only to find a note on the table saying my mom wouldn't be home until later. I put my wet clothes in the laundry shoot and grabbed a robe to keep me warm. I decided to watch The Outsiders for the millionth time, screaming at the awesomeness of Dally and Johnny, crying at their endings. I loved that movie, I found it funny that my brother's name was the same as one of the characters. My phone vibrated at the part when Two-Bit is eating Chocolate Cake and Beer for breakfast. I flipped it up to get a text from Chad.

_CDC: You left yo sweater in meh car…its kinda wet and everything so my maid is washing it._

_Sonny: Make sure to tip her!_

_CDC: She is paid enuff._

_Sonny: Having to deal with you and your grammatical errors all day? I severely doubt it._

_CDC: Ha, whatcha doin?_

_Sonny: Watching The Outsiders. Johnny is in the hospital…it is so sad._

_CDC: I'm hotter then all of the guys in that._

_Sonny: PFFT YA RIGHT HA YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!_

_CDC: It's such a wuss movie, that would never happen with real gangs, all the balling and stuff._

_Sonny: It's the best movie in the world!_

_CDC: No way. The Chad Dylan Cooper movie was!_

_Sonny: Yeah, The Outsiders is the best!_

_CDC: Nope._

_Sonny: YEAH!_

_CDC: FINE!_

_Sonny: FINE!_

_CDC: GOOD!_

_Sonny: GOOD! Now let me finish the movie, Randy is realising that fighting isn't needed._

_CDC: HAHA that guy looks like an ape._

_Sonny: WHAT EVER! Byebye_

_CDC: cya._

I rolled my eyes and continued watching The Outsiders, hey, that guy does look like an ape.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Questions? Coments? Cry's of Anguish? (sorry my teacher says that ALL the time.)_**


	2. A Pair of Gloves

_**Not a long authors note today, thank you to all who reviewed and followed, I would also like to say this will probably be the shortest chapter you get from me. I also have a quick question…what is too big of a chapter? Just tell me how many words you think…because I think I'm going to have to split the next chapter into two parts because if they were together there would be 4500 words…too much? Or should I make them separate chapters? **_

**_SPELLING MISTAKES ARE SUPPOSE TO BE THERE IN CHAD'S TEXTS!!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Gossip Girl, The Outsiders, OR Jim Carrey.**_

**

* * *

**

The second day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me A pair of Gloves

I yawned. A successful day of sleeping in. The clock said 11:00, bummer, I'd have to make brunch. I ran down stares and saw a message on my cell. It was from my mother.

"Hey Sonny! Sorry I couldn't make it home tonight, I hope your okay I hate leaving you alone! Anyways, I'm really busy and may not be home until tomorrow. I'm not going to stick you with any chores but remember I love you and be safe. Don't forget chap stick! Love you!"

My mom always worried. When its summer it was too much sunscreen, then in winter, I got caked my chap stick. It really makes lip-stick unflattering. I sighed, my mom was crazy sometimes, but when she is gone for a while I do start to miss her. I started to make some eggs as my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and there was a text from Chad.

_CDC: Sonny, you wanna hang out 2day?_

Okay, bad grammar bugs me, even if it's a text.

_Sonny: Sure. What do you want to do?_

_CDC: i have something in my mind. just make sure yo wearin jeans and a sweeter._

_Sonny: Okay…can you try to spell words correctly? Maybe some proper grammar too?_

_CDC: Sonny, my phone has these terrible little buttons to text with y should i take the time to write u a perfect text?_

_Sonny: You just tried to didn't you?_

_CDC: Maybe…how did I do?_

_Sonny: Not that good._

_CDC: Whatevs, seeya at 3:00_

_Sonny: Fine_

_Chad: Fine_

_Sonny: Good_

_Chad: Good!_

_Sonny: Chad, I don't have unlimited text so your killing my money hear and I just burnt my eggs._

_Chad: Kay, oh and btw you spelt here the wrong way. Peace out sucka!_

I sighed and threw the burnt eggs out. I was pretty excited for later, so I decided to just eat a piece of toast. I had a shower, put on dark skinny jeans and a kind of loose, kind of tight, light blue knit shirt. I decided that my dark blue jacket was light enough to felt like a sweater. I was about to start on make-up (not that I'm trying to impress Chad or anything) when he called.

"Hello Chad,"

"Hey, okay well where I was going to take you was going to be a surprise…not that it was a date, but anyways your going to need skates,"

"Were going skating?" I asked. Wow. That's a major date thing.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Well, you said how you wished it snowed more and its cold in ice rinks so I thought we should go skating…"

"Isn't that a major date thing?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Oh no your not, your not doing that whole "do you want it to be a date" that's is so dumb okay!?" I kind of spazzed. It is so annoying when guys do that!

"Settle Sonny I was just asking…I'll pick you up in about half an hour kay?"

"Okay," I answered. I just hung up instead of saying bye. I don't know why. It was just what we did. I grabbed my pair of figure skates out of the closet, and decided I'd probably need a hat. It felt like I was forgetting something…hat…check…jacket…check...skates…check. Nope I have everything. I applied some light make-up and sat down to watch some episodes of So Random! about midway through the Jim Carrey sketch (yes, we had a Jim Carey sketch… he wasn't in it but we pretended to be Jim Carey.) I herd a knock on my door.

"Hey," Chad said. Stepping in. Apparently Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need to permission to enter another's house.

"Sure, come in…" Sonny said sarcastically. He looked towards the tv, and wrinkled his nose.

"Why does Grassy's hair look like a carrot?"

"He's pretending to be Jim Carey. Plus his names Grady,"

"Oh, you guys must worship that guy, because of his funnyness right? Well over at Mackenzie Falls we know which actors to idolize,"

"Really then, who?"

"Me," he said, popping a collar, his voice dripping with bravado.

"Oh come on Chad, you don't think there's any Drama actor that is better then you?"

"Nope," he said popping the p, I rolled my eyes, "Ah, but apparently you think there is…do tell, do tell,"

"Well, no offence, but there are many big actors out there. Just think of Gossip Girl, your telling me Chase Crawford can't act?"

"Of course he can! I just say I do better,"

"Have you watched The Outsiders? I say pretty much all of them did amazing,"

"Are you kidding me? Those Grease balls got nothing on my hair,"

"They were playing roles of guys who put grease in their hair, not that they did in real life," he was having a blonde moment...

"They still let that toxic junk touch their hair. Ugh it gives me shivers,"

"Whatever Chad let's go,"

**

* * *

**

Sonny was lacing up her skates when she finally realised what she was missing. Mittens. You weren't aloud on the ice without mittens or gloves.

"Frig!" I exclaimed.

"What is it Sonny?"

"I forgot gloves and I can't go on the ice without them," Chad looked like he was thinking. That's a first. He reached into his pocket and grabbed two pairs of gloves. He kept the dark brown for himself and handed me the black ones. They were a bit big, but they were warm and toasty. I think Chad was wearing them when we were in the car.

"There you go, gloves," he said.

"Thanks Chad," out we skated onto the ice. Apparently he rented the entire rink so people wouldn't stop us and ask for autographs.

"Chad, I don't think everyone would have stopped us for autographs,"

"Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, maybe you wouldn't get stopped much but I sure would. It isn't that fun,"

"But there your fans Chad, aren't you thankful you have them?"

"At first, but then it got out of hand. Yesterday at Starbucks what you don't know it that I signed about 10 autographs. Thank god it wasn't rush hour. When your fans are as…extreme as mine, you can't go out, you hid behind you house and your car and sneak around to places so that paparazzi won't follow," Sonny blinked in astonishment.

"That must be what it's like for The Jonas Brothers,"

"Pfft, well my fans are more extreme,"

"Chad, has someone ever passed out?"

"Well, no, but they've cried,"

"People pass out when they see the Jonas Brothers,"

"What you don't know is that they smell so bad that when people meet them they pass out," Chad said stubbornly. I giggled. Yes, I Sonny Munroe giggled. Chad smiled.

"How do you live your life?"

"I have family. I have connections, like me renting out this place tonight. There was supposed to be like and NHL game here tonight but…I think they are playing it in the smaller arena now…"

"Chad…how much did this cost…"

"You don't need to know,"

"Chad…" he just starred foreword. "CHAD!" he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Speak up,"

"1000,"

"WHAT!!!!! ON 1000 YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS."

"Well, I am… Sonny, its just money. I was put in a privileged situation. My family has money to burn,"

"You could be donating it! There's kids who don't even have a home!"

"Sonny…"

"Yet I'm letting you pay a thousand dollars on renting a rink! Think of those kids not eating 3 meals a day!"

"SONNY I DONATE MONEY ALL THE TIME I JUST DON'T ADMIT IT TO THE PRESS BECAUSE IT WILL RUIN MY IMAGE!" I was shocked.

"You do?" I whispered.

"Yeah,"

"Okay…just never spend this much money on me again okay?"

"Hey I wanted to go skating too…it wasn't all for you…" I laughed and bumped him. He almost lost balance and grabbed my arm to gang back his balance.

"Really Munroe is this going to be how we play it?" he asked with a mischievous look.

"Aw, is Chaddykins afraid of hurting himself?" I mocked.

"Of course not, plus my lawyers wouldn't allow it," I laughed at him.

"I'll race you for one lap," I said taking off from his side. Here I thought the city boy wouldn't be able to skate at all, he sped off, taking off in front of me, I tried to catch up but he went too fast. He stopped flawlessly, I stopped, nearly bumping into him. What? How?

"I see the confusion in your face, before I decided I wanted to be an actor I went threw a hockey faze,"

"Why'd you stop? You could of done both you know," I asked, actually curious.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do helmets," he said, fluffing his hair protectivly, I pushed him, trying to make him fall like last time, but he didn't.

"Come on Munroe the first time I didn't expect it. Now I'm a stone," I pushed as hard as I could. I wanted to prove him wrong. He held me in front of him with no problem, he let go though, forcing me to kind of fall into his chest, his arms wrapped around me to support me, and I felt tingles through my entire body. I flushed pink and backed up.

"Wow Munroe you turn any redder you'd pass out," I blushed even more.

"Well, you know that feeling before you fall? Yeah well… that's why I was blushing...not because of you,"

"Sure,"

"Chad! Its true!"

"Sonny, were friends right?" he asked. I thought. Well, we did fight, but I really thought that we were more then frenemys.

"Sure, I think so Chad,"

"Okay, and as your friend, I'm going to tell you something that you should always remember,"

"What?"

"You suck at lying, come on, let's leave," he said. And off to home I went, happy, I know I had a new friend, but really, he was a friend _all along._

**

* * *

**

Questions? Comments? Cry's of anguish? Hehe that never gets old...

I rewrote this :)


	3. Designer Trends Part 1

_**Okay, so I know that Hens and Trends don't exactly rhyme but I couldn't think of anything else, I'd have to use Camera Lens or something…not a nice story about camera lens is it? Anyways, I thought it may be hard to remember who each of Sonny's relative's are, so, like in breaking dawn I'll put a little index at the beginning of every chapter from now on. The * mean that they are a family. Sonny's immediate family has 2 *'s. I gave the kids ages because, well the adults don't really need ages do they? Sorry for the length of this chapter, but introducing new characters take some time!**_

_**I'd also like to apologise for the fact that I put this in two parts, but if I didn't there would be about 4500 words… I get carried away. **_

_**Also, I'd like to thank you all for reviews and I will try my best to get rid of those typo's! I'd also like to point out that if there are things misspelled when there is texting going on, it is because Chad is kind of dumb when it comes to grammar :P Also, this would not really work as a book because it would be taking after characters already copyrighted by disney, even if I changed the name :P**_

_***Aunt: Velma**_

_***Uncle: Curtis**_

_***Cousin: Alec 10**_

_***Cousin: Chris 11**_

_***Cousin: Karen 5**_

_***Cousin: Olivia7**_

_****Father: Greg Munroe**_

_****Brother: Daryl 14**_

_***Aunt on fathers side: Jenny**_

_***Uncle on fathers side: Keith**_

_***Cousin: Alexandra 16 **_

_***Uncle: Chase**_

_***Cousin: Mary 15**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance._**

On the Third day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me, The New Designer Trends (Part 1)

I sighed. My relatives from Wisconsin were coming today instead of their planned visit two days from now. The entire 13 of them. I sighed and stood impatiently in the airport beside my mom. I wanted them to get here already! Finally, I saw the head of my father and brother walking down the towards us.

"Dad! Daryl!" I screamed running up to hug them both. They hugged back, we were a family of huggers!

"Hey Sonshine!" my dad said giving me a peck on the cheek. I hugged Daryl again.

"Its almost been a year! I've missed you so much!" I said to him, my smile probably bigger then my face.

"I know! At least I could always watch So Random! when I missed you!" he said again. Haha, my little brother started wearing cologne.

"Oh, I see Daryl you want to impress all the Hollywood women by wearing cologne."

"No! I just…well maybe. I also started shaving…see?" he said pointing to his clean cut upper lip and chin.

"Did you have anything there to shave in the first place?" I laughed and he lightly punched me on the shoulder. We walked arm in arm slowly over to my mom, where she quickly hugged him and said she missed him. My mother took trips up to Wisconsin a lot so she saw him about three weeks ago, I on the other hand hadn't seen him in forever. My brother and I always had a close bond, we were a lot alike and were always cracking up jokes.

"Ahem, didn't you miss me cuz?" came a high pitch, a little bit snobby voice behind me. Ah, it was Alexandra. Alexandra's family always had good amounts on money, they started spoiling her at a young age. She wasn't that bad, but she was extremely beautiful and always wore the nice things I wanted. I remember, back before So Random! When she gave me all of her old clothes. They were amazing! I loved the rich cashmere feel compared to my normal cotton. It wasn't like I was poor, but I didn't have money to buy expensive stuff all of the time.

"Of course I missed you!" I knew better then to give her a hug.

"So my Hollywood starlet what shall we do first? Shop? Scope for boys? Watch a fashion show?"

"Well, first lets settle down then we'll live it up, Sonny style!" I really just wanted to talk to my brother again

"Well, I hope Sonny style is like Hollywood style!" Wow I really think Tawni and her would get along. I laughed a fake laugh and looked over towards Mary. Mary was very quit, and my brother was talking to her. Mary was very polite and smart. She was very sensitive and sweet and we all loved how hard she tried to be a good child for her father. Her mother left them, so they had to make ends meet on their own, which is why when my pay check comes in I always send them come of it.

"Hey Mary! It is so great to see you!" I said, not as excited as I really was. I didn't want to startle her.

"Hi Sonny." she said with a sweet smile and a tiny hug. My brother smiled at me. My brother and Mary always got along well because my brother could turn off his normal bubbly, eccentric personality and really be like her. He was the one who would make her step out of her shell a little to have a bit of fun.

"Sonny, do you think maybe the three of us could go to the movies later? Mom defiantly won't let Mary and I go around Hollywood alone and you have a licence…"

"If your not doing anything.." Mary added. How can you pass up these cute little things? I know technically there not much younger then me, but even though Mary looks 15, when you hear her talk you think she's younger. With my brother, well he's just always a crack up!

"Well sure I will! What movie?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay well think of one and we'll make sure to go!" I said excitedly. Uh oh, tone it down…

"Here comes the terrible six!" Daryl pointed out the stressed looking parents and four kids goofing around. Lets just say the weren't expecting four kids. Most of the time they were pretty well behaved, but when they were excited, well you better hope you have some Advil around.

"SONNY!" They screamed, and the four kid came running at me, the two girls wrapped around my feet and the two boys jumped on me, embracing me in a hug, I also lost my balance, but my brother held my back steady. Thank you Daryl!

"Guys, don't break Sonny or she won't be able to buy your Christmas gifts!" the kids immediately hopped off of me and smiled sweetly.

"Hi Sonny. Thank you for inviting us down!" they said sweetly, trying to say it in unison. I think they must of practiced hours for that.

"Come on guys lets do it again!" urged Alec. The four of them went around to random people and repeated this over and over again. I laughed hard.

"Okay, so Sonny's car can fit 3 people, so her father and brother can go with her…anyone else?" announced Sonny's mom, trying to make plans to get to the other house. I know that sounds really snobbish to have another house, but we are only renting it for the holidays so we can fit all of these people.

"I rented a car, I'm 16, I have a licence." said Alexandra, with that hoity-toity look again, "I will take my aunt and uncle, how about Mary and her father comes with us?"

"Okay," her father said in his innocent voice.

"So now we have 6 more people left! I sadly don't own a mini van so how about I call a cab?" my mother asked. She defiantly couldn't fit all of them into her car.

"Okay. Make sure it gets he fast, there a little excited from the traveling." said my Aunt Velma. She is my mother sister.

"Okay, I'm calling it right now, everyone move out! Except for you Alexandra, you have a GPS right?"

"Of course! Who would rent a car without one?"

"People who don't get spoiled there entire life." Whispered my brother in my ear. I laughed silently and we walked off as my mother set in the address. We hopped into the car, forcing my dad into the back because my brother screamed "shot gun!" before him. We laughed and caught up on what we missed. Daryl tried dating, but realised he should be treating girls like they are actually girls instead of one of the guys. He learned this the hard way.

"I thought including her with my friends was key!" my brother exclaimed, my father had fallen asleep in the back. This always happens when he travels.

"Daryl, when you show up to a date with your gang of friends, don't you think a girls going to feel awkward, around only guys?" he thought of this for a moment, "and girls, they HATE bring called dude, the guys suppose to make them feel unique and special in their own way."

"And where exactly can I buy the book 'Sonny Munroe's tips for dating?'" we laughed and finally got to the street where the big house would be. Thank god acting paid so well. We drove past a house, where a boy was covering a car with a tarp, he looked familiar, and I could of sworn I had seen that coat before, I slowed, and the boy turned around, it was Chad. I immediately opened the window.

"Hey Chad!" I yelled and pulled over to the curb.

"Isn't that the annoying guy from the drama show?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you talking to him?"

"I don't really know." I answered him with a smile. Chad walked up to the car.

"Hey Sonny, this your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Resemblance. Hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Your right Sonny! He is so egotistical he says his middle name too!" we laughed and Chad narrowed his eyes at me. Daryl held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Daryl." Chad looked down at it, then looked at the back of my car.

"Who's sleeping man?"

"My dad."

"Oh, where are you guys going?"

"House number 1931 in this neighbourhood." My brother chipped in, Chad's eyes went wide.

"You can afford a house in this neighbourhood? Why would you move out of the apartment?"

"Pfft, we are just renting it Chad."

"Coming from the girl who screamed because I spent a bit of money on her."

"Oh come on Chad, That was because you spent it recklessly, stupid Ice Rink for 1000$!"

"1000$!" Gasped Daryl.

"I know!" I answered back.

"Jeez Chad." he said shaking his head.

"You Wisconsin's can't judge me!" he said getting defensive.

"I judge you on a daily basis and I'm a Wisconsin baby, so take that!" And I drove away, up the street, about 7 houses away from Chad, then pulled into the drive way. The house was beautiful, huge, rich. I smiled. I had this place till the middle of January. What freedom! There was still not enough rooms, it wasn't a mansion. So some people had to share rooms, I was sharing with my brother, I told you we were close, it was better then having to be with Alexandra, she would inform me of senseless gossip all night, Daryl and I would have a so much fun, late night comedies (did I mention there a TV in our room?), joke fests, pigging out! This was going to be great.

* * *

After lunch, Chad came to the door. I wish it would snow, but it was nice out, it just rained a bit, but he was in a light sweater.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um…why?"

"I'm bored." he said shrugging. I heard a small screech and next thing you knew, Alexandra was beside me.

"Hey, I'm Alexandra." she said holding out her hand so he would shake it, again he looked at it, then looked up at her.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." he said with a mind swirling smile. Alexandra giggled, Chad winked. Ew! They were flirting!

"So Chad, I guess if you that bored you can come in." he came in and sat on the couch.

"So, You wanna do something today?"

"Um, sure…"

"Well, I see, I'm not invited so I ought to be leaving." Alexandra said, using THAT voice.

"Well, of course you can come Sonny's cousin."

"Alexandra." she corrected.

"Mhmm okay Sonny's Cousin. Anyways, I'm sure your cousin wants to have some fun in Hollywood right?

"Oh definatly!" came her snobbish voice, "Did you know that we pitched in on paying for this place?" oh god was she ever being annoying!

"Okay, well I'm guessing a beautiful girl like you would want to go to a fashion show, just figures I'm friends with Teen Vogue, and you know I can always get tickets…"

"YES!" she squealed, "Did you know that Supermodel Terina was discovered from being in the audience of a fashion show?"

"Really? Well a pretty girl like you ought to be discovered. Your in right Sonny?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Alexandra.

"Yeah." I said, kind of disappointed. We could of done something fun but Alexandra had to act all flirty and bounce in with her natural beach blonde hair that was almost done to her butt and her perfect features with not a blemish on her face, her slim body! I'm not jealous or anything…

"Cool, see you two at 5:00." he said, waving at me, then winking at Alexandra. As soon as he left she started squealing.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH CHAD DYLAN FREAKING COOPER!"

"Must of slipped my mind." I shrugged, she stared at me incredulously. And twirled her way upstairs,

"I'm picking out my outfit! Mary! Come help me." Mary slowly got up, closing her book to follow her upstairs.

"Mary, can you do me a big favour? Make her choose something ugly." Mary's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry Sonny but that would be mean."

"Oh, yeah, forget I said that." I said regretfuly, Mary smiled and went upstairs where I'm pretty sure Alexandra fainted from being in such close proximity to Chad.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Cry's of anguish? Okay, maybe that is getting old... just review it makes me smile :)


	4. Designer Trends Part 2

_**Here is part 2! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**I am so sorry about spelling I can' believe how much of an idiot I am. I do have spell check, guess it is not working to well, eh?**_

_**I do know it doesn't snow in Hollywood, which is why it is only slush at the beginning, I had to keep it a little Christmassy! LOL that's kind of my made up word :P**_

_**As to all who want Alexandra to die, your not the only one :)**_

_**Guess what I did? I was a complete and total idiot and I for some insane reason thought that Christmas eve was on the 25th. I know have to get rid of a future chapter! This is prewritten by the way which Is why I'm freaking out.**_

_**I had a good idea, after we finish this story… are you missing Chad's perspective? Would you be interested in reading that? I could always rewrite it after this story…**_

**_I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR ALL! IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED MY SUMMARY REALLY SUCKS SO HERE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WRITE A GOOD ONE I WILL GIVE YOU AN HONORABLE MENTION AND APRECIATE IT SOSOSO MUCH!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or Bruce Almighty.**_

_***Aunt: Velma**_

_***Uncle: Curtis**_

_***Cousin: Alec 10**_

_***Cousin: Chris 11**_

_***Cousin: Karen 5**_

_***Cousin: Olivia7**_

_****Father: Greg Munroe**_

_****Brother: Daryl 14**_

_***Aunt on fathers side: Jenny**_

_***Uncle on fathers side: Keith**_

_***Cousin: Alexandra 16**_

_***Uncle: Chase**_

_***Cousin: Mary 15**_

**

* * *

**

On the Third day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me, The New Designer Trends (Part 2)

"Hey Chad," I said opening the door at five. I'm happy he reminded me it would be pretty formal. So I wore a strapless black dress with shiny leggings, my hair in an up-do.

"Hey, Where's your cousin Alison?" he asked.

"Her names Alexandra, my real name is Alison but I call myself Sonny…get it? Okay…so she's spazzing out and adding more curls to her hair and having a nervous break down because she is going to be with Chad," Chad looked at me with curiosity.

"Don't most cousins hide these things that could embarrass the other cousin?"

"Nope," I said angrily. I didn't want her to be there, she thought it was a date!

"She thinks it's a date you know," I ackknowledged, he smiled and pulled out breath spray from his pocket.

"Thank god I have this," he joked. Finally she came down stairs. She looked fine for the most part, except for her shoes. I don't know what she was thinking, they were totally out of whack. I looked at Mary, she winked. Mary did it! She helped me! THANK YOU! I smiled, I even saw Chad looked at the random yellow high heels even though she was wearing a blue dress (which was kind of skimpy) with her hair tied with a blue clip. All this blue reminded me of his eyes. His ocean blue eyes, that make you want to sore up into the sky…WHAT AM I DOING! THIS IS NOT POETRY CLUB! We walked out into the car, where Alexandra led herself to the front seat. Yeah, I don't think so. I was waiting for Chad to say,

"Wow, Sonny is sitting there," but, he did not, he just went into his seat, so I climbed to the back. I, Sonny Munroe, was stuck in the back seat of his convertible. I sighed and leaned against the side of the car, I saw him put and arm around her seat as he looked around to back out of the drive way. This made me so mad.

"Did you remember to take some Midol or Advil? No need to have you fussy at the Fashion Show." I said, directing angry eyes at her. I can't believe I just said that. It was so mean! I immediately regretted it, but only for a second. Chad kind of lurched the car forward and coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, why do you feel the need to mention this while I'm in the front seat of Chad Dylan Coopers car?" she blushed madly

"I've been in the front seat of Chad's car numerous times," I said. Chad smirked.

"Girls, girls…Sonny you can sit in the front seat of the car on the way back okay?" he said as if he was talking to a little girl. I scowled, Alexandra laughed.

"Sonny gets jealous easily, she always wanted the same things as me back home…" Chad's arm lowered from the seat to her shoulders.

"Alexandra, do you really think your boyfriend wants to have another man's arm around you?" I asked. She did have a boyfriend, I reminded her of this countless times. Chad coughed and casually moved his arm,

"You have a boyfriend." he stated a little angry about it.

"For your information I dumped him on the phone about 30 minutes ago and you just reminded me of it! Now I'm sad again!" she started to cry into her hands. Okay, so she dumped her boyfriend… those cries are fake. Chad put his arm around her.

"It's okay don't cry! This is like episode 113, Portlyn wants something new so she dumps Mackenzie, in the end they got back together, realising, that all Portlyn needed was a guy who would understand, and that was Mackenzie." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Chad." she said, flakily wiping her eyes off. Her mascara was smudged. HAH! We finally got to the fashion show and I told Alexandra that she needed to reapply make-up badly.

"Okay guys, I'll be right back!" she waved, and as soon as she left Chad's grin left.

"Why didn't you tell me she was one of those!"

"One of what?"

"Those superficial girls who will date a guy, dump them, then start dating another guy on first impulse. One of those annoying wannabes! Jeez how are you two related!"

"She was spoiled too much when she was a kid,"

"Oh gosh remind me not to spoil my kid." I laughed.

"I will,"

"Well, I am Chad Dylan Cooper, you know so I guess I attract even snobs," he said with bravado,

"You sure now how to be jealous jeez," he smirked continuing, I gasped.

"I wasn't jealous! I was trying to warn you not to be so lovey-dovey with her!"

"Okay, well anyways I'll make this night fun…I'll drop you off at your house then Alexandra and I will head up to look-out mountain…"

"NO! EW SHE HAS CONSTIPATION PROBLEMS!" I lied. Okay, maybe I was a tiny bit jealous…that doesn't mean I will admit it out load.

"Ha-ha, I told you that you were jealous, I'm not going to do that I just met her." he grinned,

"Its just, even thought she's a little overboard sometimes I'm protective of her and you." crud! He's right! I suck at lying! I just said I'm protective of HIM!, "As a friend I mean," he smiled. Alexandra skipped back to us.

"Hey." Chad said charming her. For someone who doesn't like her he sure acts like he likes her a lot. Wow that was confusing.

"Hi my shining stars." she said to both of us. She forgets things and definitely doesn't hold a grudge. We sat in our seats and the show started. Super skinny women walked out on the stage with dresses I wouldn't of been seen in. There was one or two I could see myself wearing but other then them, not going to happen. Towards the end of the show, a speaker turned on.

"Now for the giveaway! You people spend a lot to watch these shows, so an outfit worn by one of these models will go home with you! Remember men, just the out-fit NOT the model!" the camera swung around in the audience then landed on Chad.

"Now what's your name!" Asked the random host, who had not looked away from the camera. He had a random reddish moustache.

"Look at me and you'll find out pretty fast!" he swung around, hasped, looked star struck, then looked back at he camera. What a camera hog.

"Its Chad Dylan Cooper! Well today you get to win this dress! I know you must have a lovely lady to give this to! What size in this wonderful dress will you be needing?" A model came out with a simple but elegant red spaghetti strapped dress. He looked at the size of the model, then at me, Alexandra leaned over and whispered size two in his ear, gesturing to herself.

"Size…4...is that right Sonny?" he asked turning to me.

"Um, yeah." I answerd a little in awe. Alexandra stared at us with complete shock in her eyes. Take that Alex! Yeah I called you Alex even though you hate that name.

"Alright! Enjoy the dress," he said handing it to us in a specialty bag. We walked out to the parking lot, where Alexandra immediately went into the back seat.

"Thanks for the dress Chad."

"Don't call it just a dress! it's the Latest Designer Trends!" I giggled as he pointed to the name of the bag.

"Well Thanks for the Latest Designer Trends." I smiled.

"Your welcome." he smiled. I shivered. It had gotten a little chillier, and like I said, it was a strapless dress. "You cold?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, he put his black jacket he had been wearing around my shoulders. He was wearing a tux, so now it was just a white dress shirt. Why did everything we do have to be so cliché? We walked into the car. We decided to keep the conversation going with Alexandra so she wouldn't hate me forever. We finally pulled in and Alexandra walked inside.

"Uh oh." I murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"I was supposed to take my other cousin Mary and my brother to the movies. What time is it?" I asked. I felt bad for saying I'd take them, then not going.

"8:30." he said, looking at his watch.

"My mother won't let them go to a movie at 9:00! Those don't end until 11:00ish!" I sulked.

"Sonny…this is not working…" he said slowly, a little bit nervous.

"What isn't working, I'll have to take them another day…"

"Well, come on…us being friends…" my palms started getting sweaty. I didn't want him to say it yet… I didn't want this to happen in a car. I would shut him down if he did! I wasn't sure about anything! I didn't know what was happening but I knew I had to stop it for now.

"I know, I really think were more, you know Chad, I think your more of a best friend." disappointment touched his features.

"Yeah, I feel the same too." he lied.

"Okay, well bye. Thanks again…for the dress, and for taking my cousin and I to the show."

"Yeah, well I can have my moments," he said, using the line again.

"You sure can." I said, and I reached in and hugged him. I waved and left. Is this how we would always end our get-togethers? I just feared the time that at the end we would do more then hug to end a get- together… I shuddered. Maybe I would like to kiss him, but for now, no. I waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway. I walked inside.

"Ohmigosh he so likes you!" Alexandra squealed, "At first, I totally loved him, then I realised, he is too into you!" I stared at her in shock. "So, what going on between you too? You are so into him too! I can just tell!" as you can see, things never bug her long. She doesn't hold grudges.

"Um, nothing is going on between Chad and I!" I said, I thought it sounded pretty believable.

"Ha-ha, has anyone ever told you that you suck at lying?" she said with a smirk. Yes actually, people have.

"No! I am told I am great in the skill of lying!" I giggled. She smiled and started texting someone. "Who are you texting?" I asked.

"My boyfriend of course… you think I'd actually dump him? Come on Sonny I need a fall back," as much as I found many things wrong with that sentence, I smiled. Its not like you can just tell your cousin you think her selfish lifestyle is terrible. Its just not something you say to a cousin. I ran upstairs to the room I was sharing with Daryl. He was sitting there with a bag of chips watching a comedy movie. I heard him laugh then he looked up at me.

"Hey Sonny!" he exclaimed. I looked towards the red beanbag chair beside him, where Mary had fallen asleep.

"Hi, I see it didn't take Mary that long to fall asleep." I said, hanging my shall over the hook in front of the closet. I was still in the over fancy clothes, and grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top.

"Hold on a sec." I said to my brother as I quickly ran to the bathroom, changed then ran back out.

"Yeah, Mary feel asleep pretty quickly, I didn't want to try to wake her up. Anyways, since you had other plans we decided to rent a movie." he said, gesturing to the paused TV. I froze.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THE MOVIES!" I said running over and giving him a quick hug. He laughed,

"It's okay Sonny, I know when your with a certain person you forget about other things." I smiled,

"Thanks bro, I knew you'd under…WAIT what? What do you mean certain someone?"

"Oh come on Sonny, you really think I wouldn't notice the way you act around Chad? You telling me you don't like him more then a friend."

"I'm telling you that he's confusing." I said with a scowl. He was. There was never anything written in stone with Chad.

"Sonny, I'm your brother."

"Okay, fine, the totally and complete truth is, that I don't know." I truly didn't though. I wasn't sure at all. Daryl groaned.

"Truthfully?"

"Yep." I said with finality.

"Okay. Well take your time Sonny." he said. I smiled and plopped down beside him, he had a big oversized bean bag so I squished on it.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Bruce Almighty. Jim Carrey is SO funny!" I laughed,

"I know!" I agreed eagerly. I had seen this movie before so it didn't matter that I missed the beginning. We watched and laughed, eating chips and pop, we even played Rock Band. We stayed up until approximately 3:00 in the morning. We had accidentally woken Mary up with our crazy antics, she promptly stood up, and with a dizzy wave, she walked off to the room she shared with Alexandra. We secretly followed her to make sure she didn't pass out in the hall. I finally was about to close my eyes as I flopped onto my bed, my brother plopped onto his own, then he stood up again and started hooking up rock band again. That kid could last all night…but me? Well I fell asleep hearing him start the beginning of a song by The Beatles.

* * *

**_Questions, Comments...okay you know what? Just review :)_**


	5. Poutine With Cheese Curds

**_Heh, hefty chapter…apologies. Thanks for reviews! Incase you forget the song, it's supose to be "Four Calling Birds" but I changed it to "Poutine with Cheese Curds" same amount of syllables :P_**

**_*Aunt: Velma_**

**_*Uncle: Curtis_**

**_*Cousin: Alec 10_**

**_*Cousin: Chris 11_**

**_*Cousin: Karen 5_**

**_*Cousin: Olivia7_**

**_**Father: Greg Munroe_**

**_**Brother: Daryl 14_**

**_*Aunt on fathers side: Jenny_**

**_*Uncle on fathers side: Keith_**

**_*Cousin: Alexandra 16_**

**_*Uncle: Chase_**

**_*Cousin: Mary 15_**

* * *

On The Fourth day of Christmas my True Love Gave to Me, a Poutine with some Cheese Curds

I woke up, I looked towards my brother, who had fallen asleep looking like he was drunk, drool slipping from his mouth, sprawled out in the craziest position ever. His hair was messy, the brown hair was curved in every-which position. I laughed quietly and noticed that he had left Rock Band on the choose song screen, in the corner, it said "Last Song Played at 4:37 AM." Oh jeez, he won't be up until at least after 12:30. I walked downstairs yawning, I looked outside the living room window, it was very sunny, despite it being late December. I still wasn't used to the Hollywood climate. I sighed and sulked out to the kitchen, passing the dining room where I saw Aunt Velma and Uncle Curtis smiling to themselves, overlooking their children eating cereal peacefully. I always felt bad for them, they had no elder daughter or son to help them out. I walked to the pantry, grabbed an everything bagel, then some Cream Cheese from the refrigerator. I quickly toasted the bagel, then I walked out to the dinning room to quickly eat it. Aunt Velma and Uncle Curtis looked at me, then each other, with a burst of intuition in their eyes.

"Sonny…" they started, I looked up at them with curiosity.

"Yeah?" I mumbled through my mouth full of bagel.

"Have you had issues finding Christmas gifts for everyone?" Aunty asked. Oh no! They were on to me!

"Um…"

"Because, the best present that you could give us, is taking our wonderful children off of our hands for the day. You know, take them to the park, the mall, what ever your can think of. We got a wonderful gift from your father for a day at the spa. You know, those special messages that get rid of stress? Yes well we would really love to get those, would you mind?" Aunty used such a convincing tone, you almost wanted to bend down to your knees and hand her every possession you owned.

"Well, I'd be glad too." I said with a smile. The looks on their faces could have made you feel like you just did an amazing amount of charity work and won an award for it. I wasn't really happy with what I just signed myself up to do, but at least I could do some cousiny-bonding.

"Thank you so much Sonny!" beamed Uncle Curtis. He was more of a silent type, I was surprised to here him talk with such happiness.

"No problem, it will be fun! I'll get someone to help, Mary or Alexandra," I walked out to the other room, leaving my plate from the bagel on the table. Oh well, my mom could get it. Uh oh, I'm starting to sound like a diva. Anyways, I saw Mary sitting on the chair, reading some series about Vampires and Werewolves and love. Weird mix right? Alexandra sat, in her pink fluffy robe, and her pink fluffy slippers, watching Degrassi: The Next Generation. I have no idea why this was on the TV at 10:30 in the morning… must be On Demand or something.

"Soooo, guys, who wants to take Aunty Velma and Uncle Curtis's children to the park? It will be such a cousiny get together!" Wow, I was good at making baby-sitting sound fun.

"Ew." said Alexandra, still engulfed in the television show, "NO DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE!" she screamed. Suicide? She was watching and episode I haven't seen. I glanced over, oh wait, yeah I did. The character wasn't going to commit suicide he just found a gun, it just made you think he was for a small moment. I looked to Mary with a grin on my face.

"Mary…" I said, bending down to my knees in front of her chair.

"I'm so sorry Sonny, but my dad and I were planning to do some Christmas shopping. We are going to get Ice Cream then walk down the Hollywood Walk of Fame!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her and her excited tone. She was really the cutest thing you'd ever meet. I couldn't ask my brother, he would be too sleepy. I couldn't ask any adult, they were always busy. So I was stuck on my own. I ran up stairs to get showered and ready for a day of stress…I mean of cousin bonding.

"Are we ready?" I asked to the four kids.

"Yep!" they exclaimed. Outside to the car we went. I stepped into my car, then I realised Karen and Olivia still needed boosters. I quickly ran to the basement, grabbed the seats they had brought with them, and sat them up.

"I hate having to be in a booster!" Olivia said. She was very tiny, and the law was, 80 pounds or over the age of 8. I was guessing the petit child was only about 60 pounds.

"Don't worry, next birthday Olivia!" I exclaimed as I strapped each of them in. Chris, the skinny young 11 year old, hopped into the seat beside mine.

"Yay! Shot gun!" he smiled. It was so cute. Alec sat down in the middle of his two sisters with a bit of a scowl on his face;

"How come I don't get the front seat?"

"Because, your brother is older then you, how about on the way back, you can have the front?"

"AWWW THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'M OLDER!" pouted Chris. I looked to them both.

"Well right now your not acting older. Come on guys, we'll take turns."

"Okay," they both grunted. I finally sat in the front seat and turned the ignition. Off we went to the beach. They'd play on the equipment, play Frisbee, make sand castles, and I'd buy lunch, where we'd have a picnic. I touched my Capri's pocket, where my change purse was. I drove up the street, Chad was jogging down the street. HAH! Chad jogged! Oh my gosh this was priceless. I honked the horn and he looked up at me, I pulled over to the side of the road. He took His Ear Buds out of his ears and paused his Ipod.

"Hey." he said, a little breathlessly from the jogging.

"Hey, so Chad Dylan Cooper jogs?" I laughed.

"Chad Dylan Coppers gotta stay in shape." He said popping an imaginary collar. At this point, I realised her was wearing a see through shirt, where I noticed he had a medium sized 6-pack. Not that I was checking him out or anything, I just happened to notice…

"Sonnnyyy why are we talking to this sweaty guy I want to go to the park!" complained Chris. I laughed. Chad looked startled.

"Excuse me?" He blinked. I laughed even harder.

"Yes Sonny, because teaching kids its funny to make fun of other people makes them grow up to be model citizens," I rolled my eyes, but sadly, it was true. Since when was Cooper so smart about children? It was quite annoying.

"He's right, Chris, that wasn't very nice, say your sorry." I told him.

"No," he pouted.

"Chris, do it now, I'm not joking," I told him sternly.

"No!" he exclaimed back. That offended me. I was offended by the fact I had to deal with him in front of Chad, who was most likely judging me.

"Chris, I will turn back right now and leave you at the house and take the rest of the kids and not you."

"Ugh! Fine, I'm sorry Chad." he said.

"Hey, no problem kid, what your name's kids?" he asked all the little ones in the car, leaning through my window. This, forced him to be only a small bit away from my face.

"My names Olivia," she said shyly. It would have been the cutest thing you've ever seen.

"Hi Olivia, that's a really pretty name.. My names Chad," he said waving. It was cute how fake he acted in front of kids, if only they didn't fall for his fake façade, I know I sure didn't.

"I'm Alec," he said, banging his hands like Tarzan on his chest. Chad chuckled.

"Hey," he said, saluting him like a solider. Karen hadn't said anything yet.

"What about you?" he asked looking at Karen. Karen looked at him in horror, then hid her face behind Olivia.

"Its okay, he won't hurt you," I said, patting her arm soothingly, Karen just shoved her face further behind Olivia.

"Chad, I'm sorry I don't think she's going to…" I began, then he put his finger up to me and leant in towards the back seat.

"How come you guys are stuck with Sonny for the day?"

"We like Sonny!" Alec smiled. Remind me too put in a little something extra with his Christmas present will you?

"Well, if I were you, I'd be careful." he said warily. What was he up to?

"Why?" the kids asked in amazement, Karen even peaked out from behind Olivia.

"Because, she has major, I mean big…cooties!" he said like he was telling a horror story.

"Woah, woah, woah…there's no way your telling my cousins…" again, I was cut off by a finger being pushed in front of my face.

"EWWWWWWW!" They said, and even Chris tried to move closer to his car door.

"Really?" asked Karen with wonder. He did it! She got her to talk!

"Yeah! So keep your distance…" he said, acting as though this was the most important order they would ever receive.

"No! I've got to take them to the park and I have to make sure that they all stay by me so you can't tell them to stay way from me oh my gosh look what you've…" again, I was silenced by a finger. Chad Dylan Cooper if you put a finger in front of my face one more time I'll bite it! I am so not joking!

"Sonny, settle down, and put some breaks in your sentences, your English teacher wouldn't be too happy with that. If your so stressed how about I help you? Which park you going to?"

"Sunshine park…off of O'Flarent street _**(A/N not a real place!).**_ I really don't need your help you know."

"I'll see you there." he said with finality, he saluted the kids then walked inside his house. Off we drove to the park.

We finally got to the park, it wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small. An average sized beach it was…There was a board walk, docks, a playground, places to set up you picnics, and chip trucks. A whole bunch of them. All fighting for more costumers, lowering prices, having smiley people working, you know, that type of thing. All the kids had run like maniacs to the playground, as I set up their blanket near by , so I could see them, but so I could still feel some sun. It was a nice temperature, not too hot, but good enough for a day at the beach. If I tried to go to the beech in Wisconsin this time of year it would be to ice fish. Finally, I got really bored, and it looked like the children were having so much fun, so I got up and joined them. They didn't like it that much, because apparently my cooties would kill them, this made them laugh harder and run even faster. Alec finally put his hands on his stomach, defeated.

"Sonny, I'm hungry!" I smiled at the four kids who started complaining about being famished.

"Well, your just in luck, New York Fries has a vender set up and we can get some amazing poutine," The kids smiled and we all sat on the blanket. Everyone thought a small would be a good size, accept for Chris who wanted medium. I finally got everyone ready, when Chad ran over waving.

"Kids, did her cooties get you?!" he yelled. Karen giggled.

"Nope, no one except for Alec," she said with finality.

"That's a lie! She never got me!" he pouted.

"Yes she did!" Karen rebutted.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!" at that moment, I realised, that the pattented 'Good, Good, Fine, Fine!" fights between Chad and I, were not better then these. Oh goodness we acted like children!

"Guys, come on, I got neither of you, you guys are lightning fast." I said. They beamed, "Chad, we are going to get food, if you want some poutine, you myswell tell me now."

"Which place are you getting it from?" he asked.

"Where do you think, they best in the world! New York Fries of course!"

"Okay, then sure, come on kids lets follow Sonny up to make sure she gets the order right!" they followed behind him, making choo-choo train noises. I got up to the lady who smiled,

"What can I get you?"

"Well, I'd like 3 small poutine's, two medium, and what did you want Chad?"

"Medium."

"And another medium." I said smiling brightly. She clocked in the money, it came to 37.00 and change. I grabbed at my pocket, expecting my change purse to be there. It wasn't. I frantically felt around all of my pockets…nothing. Not even a dime.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad asked, looking at me like I was crazy. I didn't expect anyways less, what would you do if you saw a girl frantically patting herself and spazzing out?

"My Change purse, it must of fell out of my pocket!" I said, extremely worried. I had 50 $ in there. Chad sighed, and grabbed a shiny silver card out of his pocket.

"This is why, I use Debit." he quickly paid for the food and turned and smirked at me,

"Don't say I've never done anything for you." I looked at him questionably, I would never say he's never done anything for me! I was about to say this, but then a couple things of poutine were kind of shoved at me. I quickly dispersed them to the kids and then continued walking. Chad talked to the kids through out most of the time we ate, then he played Frisbee with the boys as Karen and Olivia decided they'd rather make a sandcastle with me. Finally, they ditched us, saying us older people "cramped their style' in front of the other kids. Chad and I sat down on the blanket, overlooking the kids and making small talk. Finally, I heaved a sigh.

"You know, I wouldn't ever say that you know." I said, I had slowly eaten my poutine, and still had some left. The fact of having to make the children stay near by made me too busy to eat.

"Wouldn't say what?" he asked, looking at me. If it wasn't for the bunch of screaming children, and hustle and bustle of people, this would have been romantic. The sun was getting ready to set, so it made a beautiful scenery.

"That you've never done anything for me. You realise, that you have pretended to be my fake fan, you've been my fake date, you danced with me at prom, you've spent 1000 dollars on and ice rink because I missed snow, you even put me in your movie! You've done even more then that! Chad, I always appreciate when you do these things. When your helpful, I do enjoy your company, it's just, when you being the annoying arrogant jerk, I get angry." he looked at me in shock.

"Don't be telling anyone, the things I've helped you with…it would ruin my image! I'll use it when the press think I'm too arrogant and jerkish, at the moment, I'm the right amount." he said, egotistically popping his collar.

"It'll be our little secret." I said with a smile, staring up at the sky, I looked down to my watch, 5:30. I should get them home for dinner. I stood up,

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, grabbing my arm, forcing me to sit back down..

"The kids need to get home for dinner! If you unleash me that is!"

"Sonny," he whined, "They can have a late dinner! Everyone else is doing something for Christmas and I'm bored as hell! Stay here a bit longer!"

"Wow, you sure are desperate. You realise, I currently live down the street from you! You can come bug me whenever!" I told him, he looked like he had just discovered a new mathematical theory that would change the world. I was expecting him to run down the beech screaming 'EUREKA I FOUND IT!' like that random Greek guy.

"Why didn't I think of that!" he said appalled. I laughed and shook my head, sometimes he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"KIDS COME ON LET'S GO!" I yelled. Karen and Olivia, disobediently, looked at us and shook their heads defiantly.

"You have to catch me before I leave!" Alec said, running around in circles.

"I want to go down the slide one more time!" I looked at Chad, putting my fingers on my temples.

"Chad, remind me not to have children." he laughed.

"Guys come on." he said. They ignored him and continued playing, "nobody ignored Chad Dylan Cooper!" he said in shock. I laughed, I had gotten a brilliant idea.

"Everyone! Let's attack Chad!' I screamed, they all ran over, and attacked Chad making him fall over into the sand.

"Ha-ha we got him!"

"You sure did!" I said, clapping, "Now guys, we really have to go, let's get into the car." The kids sulked over to the van, I laughed at Chad, still laying in the sand.

"Could you at least help me up?" he said acidly. I laughed and put out my hand, then he pulled himself up, closing all the space between us.

"What are you doing Chad?" I asked, a heavy blush going over my cheeks.

"I just wanted to show you, that I know, what your hiding." he said with a smirk. This was the moment. I could feel it. This was when I should tell him my feelings…

"Chad…" his arms were around my waist, but then I felt someone push me a little.

"Sonny! You said no more playing its no fair if you get to attack him!" Alec complained.

"I'm sorry. Let's go." I said getting off the sand, and walking to my car, Chad followed, wrapping his arm around my waist, and whispered in my ear,

"I know you want to kiss me." he said arrogantly. I shrugged him off, even though I liked his hand being there.

"I don't know why you would think that, you already had to kiss my hand, do I doubt I'd let you go further." he looked at me with pained eyes, I felt bad as soon as the words left my mouth. The hurt left quickly.

"Whatever you say Munroe." he said, walking to his convertible. The kids and I hopped into the car, and left for home.

"Sonny! We haven't spent any time together yet and your going out?" my dad complained. I felt bad, but Chad said he needed to see me, that we would go for a walk.

"I'm sorry dad! We will do something together…promise!" I said, grabbing a sweater. My dad grumbled something about teenage girls, and then something about teenage girls and guys and hormones. I shrugged and walked out towards the door. I looked to my brother, he decided to keep his pyjama's on all day.

"I told you I would have stayed up later then you." he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I know, you've said that 10 times in the last hour." I said with a smile of annoyance.

"Hey, I need to rub it in." I shook my head at him, and outside I went. If it wasn't for how busy my mom was, I probably wouldn't have been able to go on a walk with a boy. Luckily, I just said 'friend' and she didn't ask for more information. Chad was waiting at the end of my driveway, where I waved and he smiled back. I walked to his side.

"So…" I said.

"So, I was bored, and decided to bug you."

"Ah, well, you decide to bug me quite a lot, and half the time you don't even know your bugging me." I said with a sleek smile.

"Ouch, that hurt, but it didn't burn." he counter-reacted. I smiled at him.

"So, are you telling me, that you don't feel anything?" he asked suddenly, looking up to me with those hypnotizing blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said, my voice going high.

"You don't feel anything, when I slip my hand in yours?" He asked, doing so, I felt tingles go up my arm.

"Uh…"

"You don't feel anything, when I wrap my arm around your waste?" he asked taking his hand out of mine, and moving it to around my waste. We were still walking, and it felt very synchronized.

"Chad…"

"And you don't feel anything when," he turned around, leaning me against the hydro pole, closing any existent space between us. Slowly, he leant in, and we kissed. It was short, sweet, and I loved it, tingles shot through my whole entire body.

"Sonny, just let me talk, I know you might not be ready for us to leave the friendship thing, and I can wait, but don't be telling me you don't feel anything,"

"Chad… I do, but it's all to confusing, plus the magazines… our shows, we can't exactly take that right now. We'll have to take it really slow." I told him, I loved how much in close proximity he was too me. I was happy I could tell him this.

"Okay Sonny," he said with a smile, and he leant down to kiss me again, something, I should have let him do a long time ago.

* * *

**_Heh, so reviews? Too long? Too early for them to tell each other their feeling? Remember, if you can think up a good summary for my story I would so love you!_**


	6. Some Olden Strings

_**Yes, Olden is a word (surprising right?). It means old, if you haven't already guessed that. Chad's getting a little bit out of character. Apologies! **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! SORRY THIS IS A CHRISTMAS EVE CHAPTER! I got dates a little messed up when I wrote this. **_

_**I would also like to say that I am sorry but it may be a couple of days before I post the next chapter.**_

_**Remember, spelling mistakes in Chad's text's are suppose to be there!**_

_**Sorry for long Authors Note but I would also like to shout out to myjumpingsocks for her model reviews, I love getting reviews from all of you guys, but I was happy because she pointed out things she liked in the story AND things she wasn't sure of. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 28! If we get to 30 I will probably do a dance!**_

_**REALY LENGTHY CHAPTER IS THIS A BAD OR GOOD THING?! Let me know! Sorry to anyone who find the length annoying, I just couldn't find a place to split it into two chapters…the long chapter is a Christmas present! Even though it is a little sad at the end…**_

_***Aunt: Velma**_

_***Uncle: Curtis**_

_***Cousin: Alec 10**_

_***Cousin: Chris 11**_

_***Cousin: Karen 5**_

_***Cousin: Olivia7**_

_****Father: Greg Munroe**_

_****Brother: Daryl 14**_

_***Aunt on fathers side: Jenny**_

_***Uncle on fathers side: Keith**_

_***Cousin: Alexandra 16 **_

_***Uncle: Chase**_

_***Cousin: Mary 15**_

**

* * *

**

On The Fifth day of Christmas my True Love Gave To me, some Olden Strings

I yawned, sitting up, remembering that I was kind of going out with Chad. It was true though, it would be complicated if we went definite and public and blah, blah, blah. I think, that this would be our little way of testing it. I didn't try to pull an all-nighter last night. I think my brother may have tried to, but he had to wake up early today anyways. HAHA sucker! At this moment, I actually realised what today was. It was December 24, Tomorrow, was Christmas. I realised how excited I was, and quickly ran to get changed. I felt like having a productive day, so I slipped into some kind of skinny jeans (they were technically skinny jeans but weren't skin tight) and a tee-shirt. I hopped downstairs, excited for the day. I walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"It is going to be so fun!" Mary said a little excited to my brother.

"What is?" I asked, bouncing over.

"I'm going to have to share a room with you guys. Alexandra has been in mine for awhile so we didn't want to move her while the room was already infected so they are moving me. I'm sorry if I squash the room in their…but quit frankly, talking with Alexandra was like talking to a conceited wall. All she would do is talk about boys, make-up, drama, and Degrassi. I think she has an obsession over that show. It's not healthy," I laughed.

"Aw, come on girl, who cares about the amount of space in a room! It'll be fun!" It was kind of a lie, she'd be going to bed early, and we'd have to be quiet. Yuck. But, that isn't something you can complain about, it's just they way she is. They smiled and we filled each other in on plans.

"I'm not doing anything today, my dad say's he has to do some Christmas shopping that I can not be present for," she said with a smile. This reminded me, I had to do some Christmas shopping too! Hollywood had a lot of malls, and for some reason they were open on Christmas Eve _**(A/N sorry but I realised after I wrote this that things weren't technically open on Christmas Eve, but we can imagine people!)** _I'd just go to the one he wasn't at.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the mall? I already have your presents," the two smiled.

"Of course!" They both said high-fiving each other. I smiled. I knew there was one more person I had to invite with us. The person I kind-of-hated-kind-of-going-out-with-have-a-crush-on. In simpler words, Chad. I grabbed my cell and started texting.

_Sonny: Hey Chad want to go to the mall with my brother and other cousin (one you haven't met yet.)?_

_Chad: Depends, how old is this cousin?_

_Sonny: 15, why?_

_Chad: is she an obsessive fan girl like yo other cuz?_

_Sonny: HA-HA wow you think everyone loves you, you'll see, that this 15 year old, won't be impressed by you at all._

_Chad: everyone, is obsessed with me Sonny._

_Sonny: I said impressed, not obsessed._

_Chad: is there a difference?_

_Sonny: I'm guessing you dropped out of High School for acting right?_

_Chad: ha, so funny, im rollin on the floor drowning in tears of laughter._

_Sonny: LOL, so are you coming?_

_Chad: Sure, ask your cuz and bro if they want to ride in a convertible instead of…whatever you call that thing in your drive-way._

I rolled my eyes and turned to the two friends.

"Did you want to go to the mall in Chad's convertible?" I asked Daryl rolled his eyes,

"You invited that bum?"

"Yup,"

"What colours the convertible?"

"Blue," like his eyes...

"Awesome." I chuckled and responded.

_Sonny: Kay, we'll ride in your car. Pick us up at…well how about 20 minutes?_

_Chad: How about now?_

_Sonny: Give us at least 10 minutes!_

_Chad: Fine!_

_Sonny: Fine!_

_Chad: Good!_

_Sonny: Good! Now let's stop this. Cya._

_Chad: Yep._

***

I walked out to Chad's convertible. Chad stepped out and walked up to us.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, so this is Mary." I said, gesturing to my beautiful cousin. You could tell in her features she would never hurt a fly. She looked sweet, intelligent, happy, shy, she wore all of her traits on her face. Looks can be deceiving defiantly didn't apply to her, and I think Chad noticed that, which is why he didn't try to impress her like I knew he would of is she looked any different.

"Hello," he said with a smile, and she waved. She and Daryl climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Where are we off too?" he asked as we all strapped in.

"The Grove,"**_ (A/N_** _**Real place I got no idea what it looks like though!) **_I told him. Mary's father was going to go to a different mall.

"'Kay," off we drove. My brother randomly started rambling on about how Mackenzie Falls is stupid.

"Have you actually seen that TV show? It is so degrading! The guys are always fighting over women, ready to kill each other, and then they are friends again! Next thing you know the girls cheating on both of them with another man! And what's with Mackenzie, no one acts like that, 'Just because I don't love you, doesn't mean I don't care, the time for talking, is over…'" my brother did the funniest impersonation of Chad ever, and even Mary laughed a little.

"Well, girls like that kind of stuff, it's not my fault you're a little fruity and watch a girls show," Chad said, defending his TV show, even I had to laugh at this; him making fun of my brother. HA! Normally, I'd hit him for doing so, but that was funny.

"Way to stick up for me Sonshine." Daryl said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Sorry kid brother, it was funny." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"No it wasn't, you thought laughing at Chad's jokes would make him like you even more, even though it's not really possible, he's head over heels." Chad choked on his water he was drinking.

"Excuse me?" Chad said in a mono-tone voice. My brother was still 14, he just acted older most of the time, but he had those moments.

"Ya heard me. Don't go breaking my sister, I know how complicated you are." I was going to kill him! My brother was being such a…errrr!

"Hey squirt, don't be threatening people bigger then you." Chad scoffed.

"Hey Mr. pimple on forehead, you'd never hurt Sonny's brother, you couldn't hurt her feelings." Chad looked in his mirror in shock.

"Sheesh kitty down." Mary laughed. Apparently this wasn't going to settle my brother down. His eyes were narrowed at Chad and he was ready for a fight.

"What is with you Munroe's? Must you all argue with me?" Chad asked; he was right it must run in the family. he looked away from the mirror, finally noticing that there was no pimple on his perfect forehead. Hey! He was kind of my boyfriend I could say that about him!

"I only argue with people who are not worthy of my sister's time." My brother glared at him again. He was acting like he was drunk or something! Now, I know he wasn't, but it is still a good comparison.

"Oh really, well…" Chad began,

"Stop it! Just stop it! Daryl; shut up it is none of you business, Chad… just ignore him." Chad rolled his eyes and kept driving. It was quiet the rest of the way to the mall. We finally got there, and Daryl angrily got out of the back seat pulling Mary with him.

"Hey, do you have your cell?" I asked. Hey, I was responsible for them.

"Yes." he said, waving it around in the air. He and Mary walked off. He was really infuriated.

"Woah, I thought you said your brother was happy and full of joy," Chad said, shaking his head as my brother walked off.

"He is, normally, he's just having an off day," I defended.

"Pfft, maybe he's just angry you tell him about your feelings. You can't do that to a brother, it triggers this random protective thing inside them; I have two other sisters…I should now," I stared at him incredulously. I was more surprised he would care for his sisters, then his incorrect acusation…well not totally incorrect.

"I don't tell him anything!"

"Hmmm, okay how come he thinks I am complicated? You don't read that in magazines, you're the only one who says that," I stopped walking. I can't get myself out of this one. Thanks Daryl, just thanks.

"Well, um… he…uh. He just asked me why I was spending time with you! I just said I don't know and that you are complicated! Is that against the law? Am I going to Juvenile court for being a bad sib?" Chad just laughed.

"Wow, Sonny…wow," he chuckled and we finally walked inside the mall. It was very christmasey, Christmas songs in the background, Christmas signs in stores…well you know, go to a mall in your city during Christmas time!

"So, so you still have to do any shopping?" I asked him

"Nope, I'm done. Plus, I have people who shop for Chad Dylan Cooper." he he flipped his head a bit so his beautiful windswept bangs moved out of his eyes, it was extremely attractive.

"Whatever, so, your just going to watch me shop for other people?" I asked him, why did he say he'd come if he had already finished shopping?

"I guess, so have you already bought my gift?" he asked, actually curious for once. I kind of coughed.

"No. I'm going to of course…but…I just havn't seen anything yet."

"Were you actually going to but me a gift? Or are you only saying that because I'm here?" he scoffed.

"Obviously Chad…you're my…well I don't know kind of friend kind of more then friend. You just have to get presents for those." I laughed light-heartidly, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, so you have a few of these, kind of friend more then a friend?" he joked. I just laughed again.

"So, your family…doesn't believe in... inner family relationships right?" Chad asked, I didn't know exactly what he meant.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, your cousin and brother are really close…they aren't like…dating are they?"

"Oh god no. I'm guessing your not close with most of your family," he just smiled at me, I pulled out a list from my pocket. Everyone I didn't get a gift for was on it. Most of it was easy;

Alexandra- Abercrombie Gift Card.

Alec- Transformers doll.

Chris- A computer game.

Karen and Olivia- Doll house.

Jenny and Keith- ???

Chase: A gingerbread House (a pre-made pack that we could construct as a family or something).

Mary- The world for her delicate fingers! Okay, just kidding, I have no idea. Money, so she can do what her little heart desires!

Daryl-Already got him something he doesn't freaking deserve.

Dad- Photo Album I made!

Chad- Uh…

Tawni- Pink fuzzy slippers.

Nico- Video Game.

Grady- Video Game.

Zora- Lava Lamp (beats out the night light Chad gave her).

I had already given the presents before holidays had started to the So Random! cast and crew, even Marshall got that stuff that makes hair grow! Chad watched in amazement when I breezed around to each store, grabbing exactly what I needed.

"Jeez Munroe, you going to slow down?" Chad asked me.

"Chad, I've only started." Finally, after I had gotten a gift for everyone (except Chad.) I texted my brother.

_Sonny: Meet us in food court._

_Daryl: Is Chad going to be idiotic?_

_Sonny: Give it up._

_Daryl: Fine_

Finally, we were all together. Mary looked a little…over excited…for some reason.

"What's with her?" I whispered to Daryl.

"She has found Red Bull," my brother declared. Oh god, well it can't make her that crazy, she's always so calm and surreal. Heh, I was wrong.

"So, Chad, it doesn't look like you have bought anything." She said, leaning her arm on Chad as if he was a wall.

"Um, no I haven't, do you need something?" he asked, raising his arm's in a karate-chop position.

"No way pal! Why do you act so cool! Let loose! Just be yourself!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air, drawing unwanted attention to TV's Chad Dylan Copper and Sonny Munroe.

"Jeez kid settle down!" he said, trying to turn from the looks of people.

"Kid, who you calling kid? I'm a couple months younger then you!" she laughed, punching him on the shoulder, hard i may mention.

"Darry, how many Red Bulls did she have?" Daryl looked like he was calculating numbers.

"Two or three…wait…maybe four…" I shook my head in dismay.

"Come on Hun, let's leave," I said putting my arm around her.

"Why! Why would we leave! You said you'd watch a movie with us! Why not know! Or do you and Chaddy have plans?" STAY WAY FROM RED BULL PEOPLE! JUST STAY AWAY! I'm sure it was only affecting her this way because she never really let loose. I don't know, I guess this stuff affects everyone differently.

"Yeah Sonny, why don't we watch a movie?" Daryl asked.

"Fine! Fine! Okay a movie! What movie?!"

"Twen-ty,twelve" she said it as if a song, her voice starting higher, then going lower.

"Not gonna happen, your dad would murder me, then my mom would burn me in fire, as my dad watched and laughed." That didn't some out as funny as I thought it was going to be. Chad looked at me as if I was a crazy person.

"Okay, well, let's watch something Christmasey, how about the sequel to Alvin and the Chipmunks." came my brother.

"Sure… I guess." Mary said a little sighy. Chad and I shrugged and walked to the movie theatre. **_(A/N I have no idea if there is a movie theatre in that mall…I guess I'll pretend it does)_**. We bought our tickets and were about to sit down, when my brother cuts in front of me, so he could in-between Chad and I. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Come on Sonny, I want to get to know Chad, and sit beside my sis."

"You don't need to be so protective dude." Chad said, with a small smile.

"You don't need to be such a jerk dude," he said with a glare.

"Don't start! Shut up or we are leaving the movie right now!" I said to my brother.

"Whatever you say Sonshine." That was it, I couldn't take it.

"Come on, we are leaving." I grabbed my brother and dragged him out of the theatre, a helpless Chad was being pushed repeatedly by Mary.

"So Chad, what kind of frozen yogurt is that? MMMMMNNNN mine is peach. Yummy, yummy peach." she said.

"Why do you keep doing this!" I asked him while out of ear shot, "you are being so annoying! So what if Chad and I might be kind of going out! Your just being annoying…not stopping anything." he looked like a helpless little puppy then.

"Sonshine! What am I suppose to do! I can tell how much you guys like each other and its sickening! He is going to hurt you some how, you deserve a guy to be everything, not a jerk with good looks,"

"I understand how you feel, but your just going to have to let it happen. Darry, I know how to judge people, he is just terribly misunderstood. Can you trust my judgement?" He looked up at me with understanding eyes,

"Okay, but if he ever does anything, can I beat him?" I laughed,

"What can you do? You're a tall lanky fourteen year old boy," I said, messing up his dark brown hair.

"Hey, I've got my connections!" he laughed putting his arm around my shoulder. We walked back inside, and Chad let out the loudest sigh of relief as I sat down.

"I thought you ditched me with that!" he said pointing towards Mary, as she laughed hysterically,

"Their voices are just so high!" she squealed with laughter.

"Don't worry Chad, everything's fine," I said with a smile, looking towards my brother and back at him. He just smiled at me, not being his egotistical self. It was great.

***

After laughing as if there was no tomorrow during the movie, Mary had passed out in the back seat in the convertible.

"Darry, if you ever, EVER, let her near Red Bull again, you better sleep with your eyes open," I warned him, he laughed,

"Sure thing Sis," we pulled up into the yard of the house,

"Sonny, did you want me to carry her in? I doubt she's gonna wake up. Chad Dylan Cooper had muscles of steal," I laughed,

"And, what will her dad say, as he see's a random 16 year old boy he has never met, carrying his baby-girl inside, from out back of his convertible. Yeah, you better hope you have muscles of steal,"

"Fine, go get someone to get her then,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good, are you going to get someone?"

"Yeah…" I quickly ran inside, bellowed for Chase, he came out, carried her inside, and in went my brother.

"So Sonny, you wanna come to my house?" he asked.

"Um, why?"

"Well, in my family, we always open one present before Christmas, your present, is at my house. Do you want it?" I froze.

"Um, yeah…I didn't exactly…get you a present yet,"

"Whatever Munroe come on," I hopped beside him in the convertible and we quickly drove up the road, pulling into his drive way. He opened the front door of his house, and I swear to god it looked pretty cozy. I expected a mansion with prissy family members, but it looked kind of like the house I had rented, but his was a little more extravagant. A reef was placed on the door, and a humongous Christmas Tree sat in front of the window. A girl who looked about 18 was watching a soap opera on the couch, tears fillings her icy blue eyes as her delicate hands used a tissue to wipe her tears away. Her extremely blonde hair was tied back, she was in purple sweat pants and a tank top. She was very beautiful and I felt insignificant compared to her, despite her tear-stained eyes. A premium brand of ice cream was sitting in her lap.

"Josh again?" Chad asked softly. She just shook her head up and down, and I had a sudden urge to hug this stranger. Chad looked away from her and walked to another room shaking his head, I followed, a little bit in awe of his perfect looking house. A girl who had the same cheek bones as Chad's, but beautiful hair like Taylor Swift's, stood in front of the oven.

"Chad! I'm trying to bake!" she said excitedly, then she turned around and noticed me.

"Shelia, why don't you get Fontini too cook?" Chad asked her, "You know what happened last time,"

"Hey, mom fixed her tooth! It's not like because we have the money that we should never do anything for ourselves!" she looked towards me, sizing me up and down, " You must be Sonny, nice to meet you! I'd shake your hand, but it kind of full of flour,"

"No problem, nice to meet you too Shelia," I was surprised his twin sister…wasn't like…him! Twins are suppose to act the same! Yet she was happy, polite, independent…and Chad…well he wasn't.

"Where's mom and dad?" Chad asked, sitting down on a chair, stealing a piece of dough on his finger from Shelia's spoon. He put it in his mouth, cringed a little, then looked back up to Shelia.

"Ha-Ha, so funny Chaddykins, Mom and Dad are at a Christmas Party. They wanted to show you off; but you weren't here," Chad sighed.

"Every single party! They can just say Chad Dylan Cooper is their son! Isn't that bragging enough!"

"I think that would ruin, their reputations," I answered quietly, Shelia laughed.

"Hilarious Sonny," he said, glaring at me.

"So Chaddy, why is your girlfriend…sorry I mean friend…well whatever she is…doing here?" Shelia asked, I blushed a little.

"I'm giving her, her present!" he said infuriated.

"Oh… okay well then you two better go upstairs…avoid Leah at all cost," Chad shook his head,

"Why won't she dump that dude once and for all, he is such an idiot! And then every time, I end up having to get some guy to go teach him a lesson, then at last minute, she calls it all off, and makes up with him,"

"I don't know, why do we breath? She strives for the drama, she wants her life like it is on TV. She wants the attention," she said sympathetically.

"Oh, come on Shelia, you know what she is doing isn't healthy,"

"Chad! Imagine your sister being severely famous, and you being nothing! It makes you want to be loved!"

"You always turn it back on me! Always! I'm sorry I had to be famous! Jeez, it is always my fault isn't it? Come on Sonny, let's go upstairs." I followed him upstairs as Shelia sighed,

"It's true!" she yelled. We finally reached his room, a massive bed, a sky blue coloured wall, a flat screen, Blue-Ray player, and tons of CD's and movies were in a case on the wall. He had some clothes strewn out on the floor. He walked to his over sized closet and pulled out a box with Christmas wrap that had Rudolph on it.

"Here, sorry about my sister, she likes breaking her heart for fun." he beckoned a little coolly, handing me the box. I quickly pulled off the wrapping paper, and opened up the box, inside were very classical looking Guitar strings.

"What are these for?" I asked him, moving my finger up and down the strings.

"Well, you get the second half of the present tomorrow,"

"Chad, it's obviously a guitar, you just showed me the strings," I told him with a look of sincerity, he was having another blonde moment.

"Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't," he said playfully.

"Well, anyways, thanks," I smiled up at him.

"No problem." he smiled back, and we both leaned in, our lips touching, we both smiled into the kiss, then he moved away too quickly.

"My sisters, always barge in when I have a girl over,"

"Why?"

"I don't know they are just freaky that way,"

"How long do they give…" I began, he cut me off,

"Long enough to do this again," and he kissed me again, a little deeper this time, he wrapped his arm around my waste. He stopped, at the worst time imaginable.

"They are coming upstairs, I can hear them," he said, well I couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean? I can't hear…" the door creaked a little as a head slipped through the door.

"See I told you Shelia, nothing," said his sister. I think I heard Chad said her name was Leah.

"Yeah, so that means you can leave," Chad said stubbornly.

"Sonny," Leah said, inviting herself into the room, "Why do you put up with Chad? Isn't he kind of cold for your personality? Aren't you afraid of him hurting you?" I thought hard,

"Well, why do you put up with this Josh guy I've heard about?" she smiled.

"Thanks Sonny, although, you should really tease your hair a bit better." and she left the room. I really wanted to know why she did! It would explain a lot for me.

"Soooo, what's going on in here?" came Shelia, she bounced in, flipping her Taylor Swift hair back. She looked down to the gift beside me, "Chaddykins! You gave her your old guitar strings! They meant so much to you when you still played!"

"Well thanks for ruining it Shelia," Chad said sarcastically.

"Woops,"

"You play guitar?" I asked stunned. If Chad Dylan Cooper was beside a guitar and he wanted to play it, I thought he'd hire someone to play it for him.

"I used to," he said, I was about to ask him more when my phone vibrated. I answered.

"Hello?" there was no caller ID…

"Where in heavens name are you! You come home, drop everyone off, then leave?!" came my mother's worried voice. Whoops, I forgot to tell her.

"I'm so sorry mom! I'm at Chad's, he was just giving me a Christmas gift,"

"Are there adults there?" she asked sternly.

"Um, does his 18 year old sister count? That is a legal adult," I laughed lightly.

"Get. Home. Now." my mom demanded.

"Okay, see you soon." I said with fake enthusiasm. My mom just hung up, and I put my cell back in my pocket.

"Oh my gosh, I NEED to get home, or I'll be murdered," I grabbed the box with the guitar strings and ran downstairs, grabbing my coat and running down the street to my house.

***

"Grounded! Mom no!" I begged. She was grounding me on Christmas Eve, in front of my relatives, for a week!

"Sonny! You didn't tell us where you were going, you end up going to a boys house, and you didn't even call! It's 10:30 young lady and you just ran down the road alone!" I looked at her in dismay,

"It was Chad! Chad isn't classified as just a boy!"

"There all the same Sonny I don't really care! Go to your room!" I stomped upstairs, severely angry.

"Connie, she's right, I've met Chad, he wouldn't do anything bad to her," I heard Mary say softly, the Red Bull dowsyness was still there in her voice, but most of it had warn off.

"I don't care! That is not the point! She has to say where and when she's going!" my mom was really mad. My brother smiled as I walked into the room, then noticed my face and decided to leave. I laid down in my bed, not bothering to change into pj's. My phone vibrated, and a message from Chad was there,

_CDC: You get home okay?_

_Sonny: I'm grounded._

_CDC: Ouch._

_Sonny: Yeah._

_CDC: dat really, really, sux._

_Sonny: Obviously Chad!_

_CDC: kay I get it your not in a good mood…_

_Sonny: A good mood!? My Christmas officially sucks!_

_CDC: Aw, come on, where's my Sunny Sonny?_

_Sonny: Getting hit hard with a dose of reality._

_CDC: …_

_Sonny: You said your sisters always burst in when you bring a girl home…how many times do you do that then? Bring girls home?_

_CDC: well, come on what does meh past relationships actually have to do with this? I dont bring girls to meh house much,_

_Sonny: Yeah, right, your CDC breaking girls hearts all of the time._

_CDC: Sonny, come on it's Christmas…_

_Sonny: Well it sure in hell doesn't feel like it._

_*Sonny Munroe has turned off her phone*_

I was really angry, and I don't know why. I was annoyed at Chad, my mom, and Christmas in general. I was mad because Chad's sisters were butting into Chad's life, I was mad because my mom just didn't understand, and I was mad that it didn't feel like Christmas. I hated being so down and in the dumps, but I was anyways.

* * *

So, what did you think of the chapter? It may surpise you that it was actually longer, I took out a couple paragraphs, because i had it that Alexandra and her family got sick... anyways did everyone enjoy their Christmas? I hope so, oh and if you don't celebrate Christmas, you having a great time off for school? I love to hear from you all, so click that button below :)

I ALSO MAY BE RE-WRITING THE FIRST CHAPTER TO GET RID OF STUPID SPELLING MISTAKES! Also, if you would like me to never write a long chapter again, please tell me, but please don't be too harsh about it please, it is christmas :)

Cya,  
Sarahsota


	7. Guitar to be Aplaying

**_So, I tried Daryl's POV in this chapter, do you want me to stick to just Sonny's? I know some of you may say "Why not Chad's POV", but I don't really want to do that for this story, maybe someday I'll rewrite this all from his perspective, but I don't want to switch to his._**

**_Sorry for the wait guys! Enjoy! Important A/N at the bottom!_**

**_*Aunt: Velma_**

**_*Uncle: Curtis_**

**_*Cousin: Alec 10_**

**_*Cousin: Chris 11_**

**_*Cousin: Karen 5_**

**_*Cousin: Olivia7_**

**_**Father: Greg Munroe_**

**_**Brother: Darryl 14_**

**_*Aunt on fathers side: Jenny_**

**_*Uncle on fathers side: Keith_**

**_*Cousin: Alexandra 16 _**

**_Uncle: Chase_**

**_Cousin: Mary 15_**

* * *

On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, A guitar to be a-playing

My eyes opened to my brother budging me.

"Sonny!!!!! Wake up its Christmas," I just sighed and put a pillow over my face.

"There's not a point for me to wake up," although, because of the pillow, it sounded more like,

"dar noy por mhnm up,"

"Sonny, just because you got in trouble doesn't mean your not getting presents anymore," I sat up, still in the clothes from last night, my hair was kind of messy but I left it.

"Fine," I wasn't as grouchy as last night, I have NO idea where that came from, but I was still a little ticked. I started to walk out of the room, as Daryl grabbed my shoulder.

"Look, I know mom can be a bit…well you know, but you're her daughter! She cares for you so much! She wants to make sure your safe and she wants to save you from things she knows she can't! Your family cares so much about you, and I know that can be suffocating. They care about me so much I have to spend months on ends away from you, and you're my sister! How do you think I felt when one day I'm hanging out with my best friend, and then she's taken away so fast? Sure, dad made sure to make sure Mary visit more, and made sure to let me have friends over and that kind of stuff, but you know Sonny, none of that stuff could replace you. So, because of the love felt for us, we lucked out, but you know, it's life," tears welled up in both of our eyes and I engulfed Daryl in the biggest hug I could.

"Darry, I know! It's been hard! I've missed you so much too!" I let tears freely roll down my face, "look at you, your acting older again, You're the only boy I actually know had the capability to mature,"

"Come on Sonshine, let's not get all juiced up, its Christmas, we need to be happy!" he said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled,

"I'll meet you down there," I told him, he smiled and hopped downstairs.

***Darryl's POV***

I was still trying keep a normal face, I was that close to telling Sonny everything, the depression, the sadness, the lack of love, I had felt when she left. Of course I had to cover it, I can't worry her, what I had told her was a lot less of feelings then I had actually felt. I felt like I was going to ball, and it was Christmas. Great Darry, your going ball on Christmas. I quickly ducked into the bathroom to wash my face. Come on Darry, don't remember, you know what happens…this is why you were so mean to Chad, this is why you ticked off Sonny, your stupid emotions! Yeah that's right, I was being a jerk to Chad because she got to see him all freaking year and she was spending more time with him while I was here then I got to! I hope it doesn't sound like I'm emo or goth or anything, I was just really sad when she left, although, that was a BIG understatement. I looked into the mirror, put on a goofy fake smile, decided I was presentable, messed up my mop of dark brown hair, the bangs looking windswept, hey lady's watch out! My hair wasn't exactly as dark as Sonny's, it was almost black after she dyed it, mine was more of a chestnut. It was easy to tell we were related though, we were about the same height, but I was a bit taller, we had pretty much the same cheekbones, although even if I had long hair you could tell I was a guy. Why I know that? Well Sonny used to make video's for a website…and well…sometimes I'd help out. I smiled at the memory, poked at the faint few freckles on my cheek and ran down stairs, smiling, nobody knew what had just happened, and I didn't want them to. They'd learn later…

***Back to Sonny's POV***

I quickly put on pj's (didn't want to stand out right?) and ran downstairs, making sure the tears from earlier weren't evident. I smiled at my family, they were already digging into the presents out from under the tree. 'Thank you's' and 'OMG THAT IS JUST WHAT I WANTED!'s' exploded through the room. I grabbed some thing under the tree, happy with some of the items I received, I was still thinking about my brother. It was hard leaving Wisconsin, and especially since it was my little 13 year old brother I was leaving behind. We were always best friends, and it had all changed so fast. I was just then realising how hard it must have been for him, he was much younger, and I was is hero, his inspiration, and I'm not saying that out of pride. It was true, if the rolls were reversed, I probably would have snuck away the night he left and hid in the back of the plane. At that moment, I grabbed a present from my mother, there was an extra note on it written in her urgent script;

Sonny, you may be angry, but I just care for you so much. Merry Christmas, Mom.

I smiled, the mom was squished so much the 'm' was written on top of the 'o'. Everything was very commercial, we opened the presents, hugged each other in thanks, had some festive Egg Nog, then sat around and started playing the Wii, a present given to Aunty Velma's family. My cell phone rang after I was laughing about this montage of people who had Wii accidents by not putting on the strap…I just watched it on Daryl's new Ipod Touch, which he got from my parents. He jumped up and down and hugged both of them insanely when he opened it, and nearly though out his Nano. He ended up giving me his Nano. My phone mooed, and I vowed to make sure that I have the same ring tone on my new Iphone. I quickly answered, because I knew the number shone on the caller ID off by heart.

"Hey Chad." I said.

"Heya, you ready for present numuro deux** _(A/N Number 2 if your not familiar with that, which if you aren't I suggest you get out of that cave you call home lol just kidding.)_**?" he asked, bravado dripping on the edge of each word.

"I would Chad but I'm grounded remember?" saying that made me feel like I was back in fourth grade, everyone in the room silenced except for the kids who were giggling at how badly Daryl bowled, and even Daryl stopped bowling to listen in.

"Oh yeah, well how 'bout I come over there?"

"I severely doubt it Chad, plus it's Christmas, shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Oh," his voice dropped a little with disappointment, "well; we just finished opening presents, I'm calling you on my new Blackberry, it's surprising how easily you can use the same phone number when your CDC." he bragged. I smiled,

"Hold on a second Chad, my family is sheepishly staring at me while I'm on the phone with you, I'm going to go upstairs." I looked impishly at everyone who was watching me, everyone was insane, I slowly walked to the stairs, looking at them with wonder.

"Sonny," my mom began, giving me an innocent look, "would you like to go over to Chad's house? I think I over-reacted last night… you can go if you want, just please don't take that long, it IS Christmas…a time for FAMILY," I smiled with the largest smile possible for a human being.

" 'Kay, thanks mom!" I said, running over and hugging her, "Chad, I'll be over in a sec kay?"

"'Kay." we defiantly had to stop with the 'kay's'. My mom smiled at me as I slipped on a pair of random boots, and ran across the street. Only when I heard a little kid remark,

"Mommy, look at the girl with pyjama's on!" did I notice, I was wearing pyjama's. I also was right in front of his house, I was going to turn back, but that is when he answered the door, I instantly felt left out, because no one was in pyjama's in his house like I hoped for.

"Nice outfit Sonny," he smirked, instead of letting me inside, he stepped out.

"Why aren't you letting me in?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Maybe the fact my parents are in there! They immediately judge before getting to know someone, so I suggest you go put some normal clothes on!" I rolled my eyes,

"Should I wear a formal dress?" I asked dryly.

"Ha ha, just…normal! Come on, look at me, normal white t-shirt and normal blue jeans…"

I walked into Chad's house, this time he let me in, he smiled at me and shook his head, he made the point of showing me he was wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans, so I was in a simple white long sleeved shirt and light jeans, and hey, we looked pretty clothing compatible. I slowly walked in, taking in the immediate sent of turkey coming from the kitchen.

"Ah! You must be Sonny!" said a man who looked like a bigger version of Chad, although he had much bigger hands, was much taller, and his hair was a little bit more blonde then Chad's (if that was possible), but his face was a little more tan and weathered.

"Yes I am, hi Mr. Cooper," I smiled, shaking his outstretched hand. There was a more, 'well taken care of' women, sitting with her legs crossed in a very proper way. She seemed to be judging me, with a scowl on her face.

"Hello." she said dryly.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper." I said, with a wave. She didn't seem to have the need to get up, and she grabbed a book and put glass's on her lightly wrinkled face.

"That's not my mom," Chad whispered in my ear. I sighed with relief. Thank god, "I wouldn't sigh yet," he said hesitantly. Huh? Why! I shuddered at the thought of what terrible things his mom could be like.

"Sonday!" came a trilling voice, I turned to see a young looking women, hidden behind make-up of course, she had to be at least 35, her hair tied back in a very complicated looking hair do, but her hair was the same shade of blonde as her daughter Shelia's.

"It's Sonny mom," Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Now Chaddy, I know your proud of your little girlfriend, but she isn't THAT beautiful that you can compare her to the sun!" the way she said it, it didn't seem like an insult; but it was when you paid attention to the words.

"He means that Sonny is my name," the women looked at me confused for a moment, then realised.

"Oh! Well what kind of mother calls their daughter Sonny?" she asked crinkling her nose in minor disgust.

"My real name is Allison, I just grew out of my name and everyone called me Sonny because of my personality."

"Well Chad, you always choose the modest ones," she smiled, sitting down on a chair flipping her hair.

"Mom…" he complained.

"What? I call them as I see them, by the way Allison, I really do adore your hair. How did you bargain for such cheap but good product?"

"Well, I didn't bargain, a prince actually gave it to me because I am so struck with poverty!" Chad chocked on his spit (as disgusting as that sounds, it wasn't) and I even got a smile from Mr. C.

"Now, that was just rude Hun," I rolled my eyes at the lady.

"Come on Sonny, let's go upstairs," Chad stifled one last laugh and we went upstairs, I quickly turned around though and said to Mrs. Cooper,

"By the way, this is all natural!" I said, flipping my hair very preppy like. That was new. I ran upstairs and propped down on Chad's bed. He handed me a big wrapped gift, which was in fact, in the shape of a guitar case.

"By the way, my mother HATES it when I date girls, she isn't normally like that,"

"So, if that's true, seriously where do you get your personality? I see Leah…well I don't know her that well yet, and Shelia seems pretty bubbly, your dad's…nice, and apparently your mom is to, yet your attitude is so unlike there's,"

"Well, I am pretty unique, everyone thinks I have a snooty mom, stuck up rich dad, and evil ditsy egotistical sister's. Now, shlia may have been that way in middle school, but she sure isn't anymore,"

"You never seize to amaze me Chad," he egotistically popped his collar, I finally looked down to the present, "You didn't need to wrap it Chad…I can tell what it is…"

"I had wrap and tape so I felt like wrapping it!" he said defensively. I smiled and started carefully tearing apart the wrap. I was ripping off the wrap very slowly, why? I have no idea at all. He looked at me like I was crazy,

"Are you going to open it?"

"Maybe…" I said flirtatiously. He eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper,

"You drive me crazy Munroe,"

"A girl can only try," I smirked. I opened the mahogany case and saw a beautiful string less light brown classical guitar. It was a little warn out, but it didn't matter to me. I grabbed the present Chad gave me yesterday out of my pocket. Chad silently grabbed them, his hand grazing mine for a quick second, and he started to put the strings on the instrument as if he was a professional, and he started to tune it by ear. I couldn't believe he could play it, let alone tune it as if he was a professional. **_(A/N I just watched my cousin's fiancé do that last night.)_**

"Wow Chad, can you play something?" I asked him, he smirked.

"Why, impressed? I tend to do that a lot," he teased.

"I might be impressed if you really good at playing,"

"What is it you want me to play?" I thought intently of a song that would prove he was good. I wasn't to smart when it came to the guitar, yes I knew a few simple chords, but other then that, heh the only instrument I could play was the Clarinet!

"Um, I don't know…isn't that music from 'The Crossroad' really difficult?" Chad smiled mischeviously, and started playing the tricky notes melodically on the guitar. I gaped at him, he didn't miss a note! It sounded identical to the things I head in the movie! **_(A/N have you ever played Guitar hero? Towards the end of the guitar battles there is usually some of the rifts from the Crossroads if you don't know what that is.)_**

"Wow! Chad your amazing! Why would you give me the guitar?" I was appalled, he was amazing, yet he was giving the guitar away?

"I'm too busy to get a musical career, I don't have much of a passion for it as I once did, I thought, why not pass it on to someone else? You always looked like someone who may be good on an instrument," he handed me over the guitar, it seemed to fit awkwardly in my arm's and lap, nothing like those country singers.

"No, like this Sonny," he sat behind me, putting his arm's around me to steady the guitar so it was in a proper position. I nearly shivered from his embrace, and I turned around and slowly planted my lips on his, I nearly dropped the guitar from trying to put my hand on the back of his head, his hair squished between my fingers as his moved around my waist. I leaned even more into the kiss. He pulled away regretfully,

"Them," and I understood immediately his sister's must be coming up the stairs. _**(A/N please don't hate me but I have to keep this rated T!). **_

"Hey Sonny!" came Shelia's voice as she crept into the room.

"Hello," I said in a monotone voice.

"Shelia, so you've checked up on me, are you going to leave now?" Chad asked sternly.

"Nope, Leah is fighting with James on her cell in the hall," Chad rolled his eyes,

"OH MY GOSH this guy is James Conroy?" Chad stifled a laugh,

"Ah, no, I wouldn't allow that thought to even dawn her mind, Sonny, there is more then one James in Hollywood," Chad said shrugging. Man, and I complain about his blonde moments! I'm not even blonde!

"Oh," I muttered quietly, then I heard Leah from the hall,

"I don't really care! That's what you always do! You always say your sorry then you apologise, I get back with you, then you screw up again!" pause, "oh sure yeah, okay then tell that to Carrey, Selena, and whoever else you always cheat with me on!" another pause, " Yeah sure, whatever…mhmm ALL of them were torturing you? Yeah you were never even bad at English!" pause, "Yeah? Well now you're a free agent and can go on living that life!" I inwardly cringed as I heard the click of the phone and the stomp of her feet. I head a loud sigh, and then in she hopped.

"Hey," she said with a curt wave, and she plopped onto the bed, "Oh! You have your guitar out! Are you going to play for us?" her eyes pleaded to Chad.

"Maybe, this is a celebration, your finally got rid of his sorry…"

"SHHH! No! Stop right there Chad I don't want to hear it from my little brother!" Chad rolled his eyes,

"Hun, it's Christmas, let's not get into it," Shelia said to Chad.

"Exactly! Even more a reason to celebrate!" Chad said excitedly, and he started to strum the beginning to the Rocky theme song.

"Shut up Chad!" Leah instructed, dangerously, pushing his arm. His guitar fell out of his hands, he didn't have the strap on you see, and it fell to the ground.

"You idiot!" he hissed at Leah as he urgently picked up the guitar, a gash was across the side of his…err I mean my, guitar. It took the warm, warn out feeling from the car, and well it just looked grotesque.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chad!" she said warily, maybe that guitar meant even more then I thought.

"Sorry to me? I just gave this to Sonny! You ruined her Christmas present, no wonder he doesn't want you, your such a little twit!" Chad narrowed his eyes, I saw his face soften right after he said that, and Leah had tears trickling out of her eyes.

"Thanks Chad! Just thanks! You ALWAYS bring him into things! Well I'm sorry I'm not famous! I'm sorry I practically live off your salary! Wait until I finish College then I'll stop being a leech!" She was nearly spazzing, and I felt like I shouldn't be there.

"Leah, come on, you know how much the guitar means…I shouldn't have brought James into it, I was angry, and I had a right to be!"

"Look what you've done Chad!" Shelia screeched.

"Shelia quit butting…" I nervously cut off Chad,

"Heh, well everyone, I guess I'll be heading out now…I'll just take my gift and leave….I'll call you later Chad," I grabbed the wounded guitar and started for the door, Chad instantly grabbed my arm,

"Sonny, you don't have to go,"

"I ought to, my parent's, meaning my mom, didn't want me to stay long. Bye guys, "I smiled and waved and ran out of there as fast as I could. I opened the door, ignoring the looks from Chad's parents, and ran to my house. I quickly opened the door and slipped inside.

"So how were the Coopers doing?" asked my dad. This, is when I realised, they must have been discussing me, because I never told my dad about Chad and his last name, so that fact he knew that I was at 'The Coopers'.

"Oh, they were good, you know, like any family on Christmas," LIES.

"That's nice sweetie, what's with that guitar case?" came my mother's crooning voice.

"Just a present from Chad," I said with a smile, my brother huffed.

"So, you get a guitar from your boyfriend, and I got a picture frame from my girlfriend on my birthday," I laughed,

"Yeah, well that's Wisconsin, this is Hollywood, plus it is a used guitar, used by Chad Dylan Cooper himself,"

"Chad Dylan Cooper would risk the callus's and unsmooth hands?" asked Alexandra sarcastically,

"Why yes, yes he would, he can play as well as Jimi Hendrix," I was surprised I actually knew who that guy was, let alone used him as a comparison.

"I'll believe it when I see it," laughed my dad.

We all sat around the bulky dining room table eating out turkey dinners. Everyone was laughing and talking up a storm, and even my brother and I were goofing off. For some reason, he was always ticklish in the knee's, so I reached over and squished his knee's, thus making him spaz a little and protectively putting his palms tightly around his knee's. I looked away with a smirk, and then he grabbed for mine, and next thing you know we looked like 5 year olds who were fighting and laughing. Finally we stopped, and actually decided to eat. The talking had calmed a bit, and I saw my brother nervously stand, as if he was going to give a speech,

"I, have something to say," announced my brother with finality.

"Well speak your mind my brother!" I said jokingly, too bad I didn't notice the serious undertone to his voice, because what followed was something I could predict at all.

"I will not be coming back to Wisconsin, I am going to move in with Sonny and mom, I'm old enough to handle Hollywood," he took in a jagged breath, "Dad wants to stay too, I can tell, I just know that I can't handle being away from half of the family any more. It tares me apart. I can't handle it. It's a terrible thing to have to endure, this is my final decision, and no one can change my mind," The room went silent.

* * *

_**So, it's a cliffy…I feel a little….um, guilty! You said you liked long chapters, and it's not as long as the one before, but I think this is pretty good! It's like 4200 words...**_

_**Oh, by the way, I know we are only in like chapter 7, but my brain is going crazy with idea's of what I will do after this story! I have some pretty good idea's you want to hear them? Well I'm going to tell you anyways,**_

_**1. This from the one and only CDC's POV, he'll be dealing with his feelings for Sonny, dealing with his sister's heartbreak, and his parent's who constantly want to show him off.**_

_**2. So, this chapter had a little bit of Daryl's feeling's when Sonny left, so I though maybe, I could write about what home was like without Sonny, and the emails they exchanges between each other, there will be hints of Channy, because I know you guys don't like story's without it. Anyways it would be mostly focusing on Daryl though.**_

_**What do you think of these idea's? Or do you think I should do something totally different from this story, I wanted to keep going with Daryl, because well I just fell in love with his character (not in THAT kind of way you people!) lol. Did you guys fall in love with him too? I want to hear from you! I'll also probably reply to all reviews on this chapter, it's my goal, but don't expect it if you going to say "cool, I liked it." or something like that.**_

_**I also won't do these story's if I don't get a goal of 50 reviews by the end, so if you like them, let's make it happen people!**_

**_Review please! Thanks!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny stared in shock at the news that was across her laptop screen as Chad and her sat on the brown elegent leather furniture in Chad's home.

"You okay Sonny?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Look!" she pointed to the screen.

"Hiatus? What the hell does that mean? Sounds like a type of fish."

"It means our story by Sarasota won't be updating for a long time despite the fact she has kept us waiting this long already for an update!" Sonny exclaimed.

"What a brat. When Chad starts something he sticks to it! He doesn't keep people waiting!" Chad said, pointing to himself in a manly manner.

"It's not completely her fault, she's been really busy, and when she got free time she seemed to be watching an addicting show called Degrassi and feeling really guilty about neglecting this story,"

"Wow, okay, Degrassi isn't even close to being as good as Mackenzie Falls,"

"Whatever Chad, I guess anything we do know doesn't matter to the story..." Sonny began, then faulted, "Wait, is that right?"

"I don't know; let's see, 'Sarahsota can't write if her life depended on it!'"

"Chad!?!" Sonny exclaimed, "don't anger her! She can make you do things."

"Pfft, I'd like to see her try," Chad laughed and then suddenly started clucking like a chicken. Sonny collapsed with laughter. Chad stopped and breathed heavily,

"Okay! I get it!"

"So, Sarasota, does this chapter mean anything to the story?"

"Nope, I will delete it after I start updating again,"

"Okay, and how long do you think it will be before you continue writing?"

"I have no idea, but I will prewrite the next chapters so everyone isn't stuck waiting forever again,"

"Um, do you think everyone will still like your story? It's not even Christmas anymore and most people have probably forgot what happened..."

"I really don't know, if everyone has gotten tired of it I am the one to blame; and I will post a summery before the next update,"

"Okay, just to make sure I have everything right, you will not be updating this story for quite sometime, and this chapter means nothing and will be deleted? Also, you have stopped watching Degrassi because you have seen every episode?"

"Yep,"

"Kay, you can leave now author chick," Chad snapped. Suddenly, a round, pussy, yellow pimple emerged from his nose. Sonny muffled laughter,

"Chad," she laughed, throwing him her compact mirror, "check your nose." Chad confidently flipped opened the mirror and screamed like a child as Sonny laughed so hard she fell of the couch, earning weird looks from Shelia who had just walked into the room, then left shaking her head slightly. Suddenly, the pimple disappeared and Chad narrowed his eyes at Sonny.

"Are you done with your little author friend?" he asked dryly.

"Almost, just one more question, is there something reviewers can do in the meantime?"

"Well, if they have any idea's for the names of chapters or any element's of the story it would be greatly appreciated, and just hearing them say things like ' We don't hate you even though we should!' is just amazing. I love to hear from everyone!"

"Okay, well I'll catch you later!" Chad said, trying to be nice. Sarahsota left, and the only thing you could hear in the quiet room was the tapping of Chad's feet for he suddenly started to dance like people would in the 60's while singing a random Beatles song.

"Oh, great, just freaking great," Chad mumbled as sonny's suppressed laughter broke free.

* * *

SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! But this story will be on hiatus! Looking for a good read? Check out sonnychadfan's Channy Ways of Life, and speaking of sonnychadfan the idea of writing this not as a boring authors note was her's, so all credit goes to her!

SORRY!


End file.
